Dangerously In Love
by AdrianaRobledo
Summary: Stuck in an abusive relationship, will the barmaid escape the 1st Class SOLDIER? PEOPLE WILL DIE! NSFW, Hard, non-con, abuse, dark, lemon, romance, drama fic. Characters include: OC, Angeal, Aerith, Zack, Cloud, Sephiroth, Genesis, Tifa, Reno, Rude, Tseng, Turks & many more. Full warnings Inside. Do not read if easily triggered. In progress.
1. Dear Diary

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters, locations, and references to the game are all owned by Square Enix. I have created, and only own my original character: Adriana.

Dangerously In Love.

Chapter 1: Dear Diary

Life was beautiful.

I used to Lie down on the sandy shores of the beach of Costa Del Sol, gazing at the beautiful sea as the breeze would hit my skin. Relaxing in pure bliss and enjoying a glass of champagne. Those were the days. Hmph, not anymore.

I was born and raised in Costa Del Sol and used to live with my parents in a villa by the beach. Being born into a middle-class family, I never did need to worry about money as both my parents had very well-paid jobs. My mother worked in fashion as a seamstress and my father owned an estate agency. He had many wealthy clients including President Shinra, who is the most ruthless and cruellest man you could ever meet, stopping at nothing to gain more money and power. My dad despised the fat fuck with a passion! I was so lucky to have them as my parents; they were the best parents anyone could wish for. Sadly, they both died of the Geostigma virus, and It was very hard for me to cope with their deaths, but with the help of my best friends, I exalted through it and became a stronger person.

When I turned twenty, I finally opened my bar in Costa Del Sol called "Martini's." It was always quite busy, but I enjoyed myself, and the tips were amazing! Most of the customers I served where Shinra SOLDIERS and they would always stop by the bar whenever they had a break from their missions.

That's where I first met him.

At twenty-two, I met this tall, dark and handsome, extremely well-known SOLDIER called Angeal Hewley. He was honour bound and would protect as many people as he could; nothing could stand between him and his honour and pride. Many young men idolised Angeal and would join SOLDIER to become heroes like him.

Angeal destroyed and ruined my life.

Still to this day, Angeal just gets to go on and live the rest of his life as normal while I live like this. He took me away from my hometown and now I am trapped and locked in the bedroom of his house, staying in this strange village called Banora. I am scared and have no freedom whatsoever, being under constant surveillance all the time. I feel as if I am trapped in a nightmare and cannot wake up. Someday, I will escape his clutches and run away from this hell, going back to the life that I once had. Angeal was so romantic and kind at the beginning of our relationship that I fell head over heels, madly in love with him. I trusted him with my life and I felt comfortable with him. I never imagined that he would... I could never really get away from him. I tried to leave but he just kept coming back for me and then it got worse. I thought this was how a normal relationship was supposed to be. I believed that it wasn't his fault for what he has been through and that was his way of showing how much he cared and loved me. I felt ashamed like I deserved it. Angeal always tells me that he loves me and would never hurt me again and yet he continues to break his promises and abuse me. You have no idea how worthless you make me feel. Words cannot describe how much I... Hate you.

Adriana suddenly stops writing as she can hear the sounds of his heavy footsteps and set of keys jingling, outside of her room. The door handle starts to move making her panic. Panicking, Adriana quickly hides her diary, under the mattress of the four poster bed and turns around pulling the quilt over herself. She immediately closes her eyes, pretending to be asleep, hearing her heart pounding inside her chest getting scared.

Gaia, please don't hurt me again, she prays to herself.

Angeal enters the room and flicks on the light. He stands by the door, watching her.

I can feel him looking at me, his eyes burning into my back. I'm scared of him, and I just want him to leave me alone. I feel utterly powerless against him, but...

Wouldn't you just like to know how it all began?


	2. Love At First Sight

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters, locations, and references to the game are all owned by Square Enix. I have created, and only own my original character: Adriana.

Chapter 2: Love At First Sight

"Please, can I take your order." The good looking barmaid asked, smiling at the two guys that were sitting down at the bar. The well-built man, with azure blue eyes and gelled spiky black hair, was looking at her curvy body lustfully.

"Wow... You're gorgeous, can I get your number?" He asked as he leered at her large breasts and making her blush.

What a pervert, she thought to herself.

Before the barmaid could answer him, his friend politely interrupted. "Can we have two Mighty Potions, please." The barmaid nodded and smiled at him before she turned away to prepare their drinks.

He leant towards his friend and spoke quietly. "Why do you always do that Zack? It's with every pretty woman you see."

"Do what, Cloud?"

"Come onto them like you're a dog on heat!"

"I didn't come onto her, yet. Relax bro I just asked for her number; it's not like I'm gonna fuck her or anything." Zack explained, grinning.

Cloud slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand in frustration. "Yet?! Exactly my point!" He said, crossly. "Remember you have a girlfriend and I don't think Aerith will be very happy with you being suggestive and flirting with another chick."

"Whoa! Oh, come on Cloudy, lighten up! Don't be so serious, man..." Zack paused for a few seconds glancing back at the barmaid; his eyes eyed her nice ass when she was bending down, and he licked his lips at the sight of it. He then continued to speak, "I suppose there's no harm in looking, right?"

"Ok... But as long as your not planning on fixing her boiler." Cloud warned him.

"No, but I'd park my bike in her garage," He whispered, smirking.

"I hope you enjoy your drinks." The barmaid said cheerfully on her return as she served them their drinks. She glanced at Zack, who was just watching her with a big grin on his face.

"Thanks, gorgeous. What's ya name?" Zack asked her.

"Adriana."

"Pretty name. I'm Zack, and this is my bro, Cloud." He said, motioning his hand to his friend.

Cloud glanced at her, blushing slightly. "Nice to meet you."

Adriana reminded him of his childhood sweetheart, Tifa and he quite fancied her.

She smiled sweetly at him. "Nice to meet you too. What are you two doing out here in Costa Del Sol, then?"

Cloud casually sipped his drink and replied. "We are just taking a break before we start our mission,"

Zack nodded in agreement as he swallowed down some of his beer. "Yeah, we are here for a couple of days."

"Oh, so your both SOLDIERS?" She curiously asked them.

"1st Class SOLDIERS, actually," Zack boasted.

Her brows rose. "Really?! It must be quite scary for you, no?"

Glowing blue eyes locked on hers. "Nothing I can't handle, darling," Zack said, giving her a seductive wink.

Adriana rolled her eyes at him and couldn't help but laugh. She thought that Zack was a womanising charmer - a little cocky maybe and arrogant, but he didn't seem like a totally bad guy.

"Hey, Adriana!" Zack said, interrupting her thoughts.

"What?"

He smirked. "How about we get to know each other a bit better?"

She looked confused. "Huh?"

Scratching the back of his neck, Zack asked her, "How about one date?!"

"Zack!" Cloud said with frustration and annoyance thick in his voice.

"I really like you, Adriana," Zack confessed to her.

Adriana giggled and said, "Sure you do, I bet you say that to all the girls you meet."

His eyes narrowed at her comment. "No, you're different. I do really like you. Give me a chance and let me prove it to you."

"Ahem!" Cloud said, interrupting them. They both turned their heads to look at him. "Zack, how about you take Aerith instead?" He suggested, smirking.

"Who's Aerith?" Adriana asked Cloud.

Glaring at Zack, he said, "His girlfriend."

"Cloud, shut the fuck up, man!" Zack yelled, glaring at him, with his fists clenched.

Adriana grinned as she listened to them argue.

SOLDIERS, what are they like? She thought to herself.

While the two were busy arguing and yelling at each other, a very tall and muscular man entered the bar. Adriana instantly locked eyes with him and recognised who it was; Angeal Hewley. Angeal looked a lot like Zack, but he was more mature, masculine and strong looking. The big man had icy blue eyes, radiating of Mako and unlike the other SOLDIERS, he was still dressed in uniform. Adriana could tell that underneath his uniform was a strong torso.

I would never have imagined that my dream man would materialise right in front of me. What a hunk, she thought to herself.

Adriana noticed that she was staring at him for too long and suddenly snapped out of her gaze, dropping her eyes onto the counter. She picked up a washcloth and started to clean it. Angeal had to do a double-take when he saw Adriana, his heart nearly stopped. His eyes were taking in every detail, and he thought that the woman was gorgeous; Long dark hair that ran down her curvaceous body and her sultry eyes were as dark as onyx, but they sparkled and were the most beautiful eyes that he had ever seen in his life. She had a glistening tan, and he thought that she was probably in her mid-twenties. Adriana wore a sexy white low cut dress, which was very short and revealing, outlining every curve of her body. The exotic babe topped off her outfit with matching strapped kitten heels on her flawlessly manicured toes. Angeal liked what he saw and subconsciously licked his lips as his eyes slowly slid down over her body.

Gaia, she is beautiful, he thought to himself.

Angeal snapped out of his daze when he heard Zack and Cloud arguing with each other. He strolled over to them, his expression all of a sudden changing into a serious and stoic one. He overheard the argument and knew that the puppy was up to his old tricks again. When the two arguing SOLDIERs saw their Commander, they immediately stopped their quarrelling and became silent. Angeal broke the silence as he finally stood, towering over the two country boys.

"What are you two doing? We have an important mission in a couple of days, and both of you should be practising and getting combat-ready. Get back to the Inn, now!" He ordered.

"Yes, Sir!" They saluted to their mentor and said their farewells to Adriana before leaving the bar.

"Later, gorgeous," Zack said with a cheeky wink and a wave goodbye.

"Bye Adriana," Cloud said, also waving goodbye.

She smiled and waved back at the two. "Bye, take care."

The two SOLDIERS quickly left the bar and headed back to the inn before they got into any more trouble with their Commander.

Angeal felt jealous when he saw Adriana getting hit on by Zack. He had never felt so insecure or strange before in his life. The beauty in front of him stopped cleaning and was ready to serve him.

"Would you like a drink?" Adriana asked, smiling warmly at him.

Angeal smiled and sat down on a bar stool. "Yes, please. What do you recommend?"

She put her delicate forefinger up to her plump lips and thought for a couple of seconds of what to offer him. For some strange reason, Adriana wanted to impress him. "Hmm, how about a Mega Hero cocktail?"

He chuckled and folded his strong arms across his broad chest. "Sounds great,"

She smiled and then started to prepare his drink. Angeal watched her find and mix the different liquors.

"I am sorry if they were bothering you, especially Zack. Whenever he sees a pretty lady, he is like a dog on heat." He said with humour in his voice.

"Hehe... No, I'm fine thanks." Adriana giggled nervously and continued talking while pouring the concoction into a large glass. "Besides, I'm kinda used to it."

Angeal smirked. "Oh, I bet you are."

She served him the drink, and their hands briefly touched one another's.

"Thanks." Angeal had said before he started to swallow some.

"How is it?" She asked him.

He licked his lips after swallowing a mouthful. "This is rather good. I can see why you're so busy."

Adriana smiled when he praised her. She leant forward and rested her arms on the bar counter, gazing at him with one hand cupping her cheek and the other arm underneath her ample chest. Angeal shifted uncomfortably in his seat while his eyes travelled down to her chest.

"I'm glad you like it, Mr Hewley."

Angeal shifted his gaze between her eyes, then her chest, then back to her eyes, locking his icy blue orbs with her dark, sultry ones. He licked his dry lips and waved off her formality and told her to call him by his first name.

"You already know my name, but please call me Angeal."

Adriana nodded and smiled at him. "Ok."

Placing his drink down on the counter, he asked, "What is your name?

"Adriana."

"That's a very beautiful name, Adriana. Nice to meet you." He complimented and offered her a handshake.

Adriana smiled at the SOLDIER Commander and took his hand. "Thank you."

Their eyes stayed locked on each other as they shook hands. Angeal really did think that Adriana was amazing. She was his dream girl. They talked and flirted for what seems like hours, both accessing each other and she couldn't stop giggling. The atmosphere was comfortable between them, and he couldn't stop staring at her beautiful face.

Angeal put his glass down on the counter and fetched for his wallet. "Thanks for the drink, here take this." He said, handing her a thousand gill.

Adriana took the gill. "Ok, I'll bring your change," She told him.

"No keep it." He told her.

Her eyes grew wide with surprise, and she refused to accept it. It was far too much gill just for one drink!

"No, I'll bring your change. I can't accept this; it's far too much. That's very generous of you, but-" Angeal cut her off by gently taking her hand into his, lightly squeezing it. She gasped at his gesture; his hands were so big compared to her's that they made her hand look like a child's.

"Adriana." He said.

Adriana looked back up to meet his ruggedly handsome face. They both stared straight into each other's eyes, in a trance.

"Just keep it."

When their hands connected again, it felt like an eternity when they both removed their hands off from each other. Her hand still tingled from his touch.

Smiling, Adriana thanked him, "Oh, thank you so much! If there's anything you want, please let me know." She then walked around the bar to go and give him a hug.

I want you.

While they hugged each other, Angeal inhaled her perfume so that he could memorise the smell. Her scent of amber and vanilla was amazingly erotic to him. Adriana moved closer to his neck, sniffing his soapy smell. She giggled when his stubble around his chin, tickled her neck. They parted and stopped embracing each other when customers were coming in and as usual, the bar was getting busy again.

"I'll be right back," She whispered in his ear; her warm breath made him feel all kinds of crazy.

As Adriana strutted away to serve her customers, Angeal watched the bottom of her dress as it hugged the curve of her round ass that was sensually wiggling from side to side. He had to suppress a growl, his eyes burning with desire as he could feel his pants tighten and a bulge appearing. If those customers weren't there, he would have taken her there and then, ravishing her body over the bar counter. Angeal hungrily leered at her like she was a piece of meat. He was captivated by her body, her scent... Everything about her drove him to the verge of insanity as he just wanted to lose himself in her completely. He was obsessed with her, and she was infectious. Adriana could feel him staring at her, his eyes burning into her back. She finished serving her customers and returned to Angeal. He gazed up at her with a wry smile, giving her a little two-fingered salute.

"Angeal, how long are you staying here for?" She asked him, getting used to his name on her foreign tongue. Adriana liked it and found it exciting.

Angeal gave her a sexy grin. "Here in Costa Del Sol?" He paused, leaning closer to her. "Or here with you?" He asked, seductively winking at her.

She laughed. "Angeal Hewley, are you flirting with me?"

He smirked and said, "Yes Adriana I am, and I mean every word of it. How am I doing?"

Adriana started laughing again and playfully slapped his bicep with her hand.

"Seriously, how long are you staying here for?" She repeated.

Angeal took another sip of his drink, his orbs never leaving hers. "Well, I'm here for a couple of days, and I was hoping that you could show me around town a bit."

Adriana was happy that he was staying for a couple of days as she really liked Angeal and would like to spend more time with him. She knew deep in her soul that he felt the same way.

"Why me?" She playfully asked him.

"I'd love to spend some more time with you." He confessed to her.

Adriana felt like her heart was racing, she didn't understand it. She has never felt this way about anybody before. There was just something about him...

I was in love with him.

As calmly as possible, she answered, "I'd love to. I'm free in the afternoon; I can show you around then?"

"It's a date, then." He agreed with a smile and a quick nod. Adriana tried her hardest not to blush at his words.

Angeal swallowed down the rest of his drink, placing the empty glass down and rolled his shoulders as he stood up. "I should probably get going." He paused, getting his PHS out before asking her, "Can I get your number?"

Adriana felt her heart flutter again.

"Yes." She said, and they both exchanged numbers.

"Phone me anytime, baby."

Adriana blushed at the nickname and liked the way he said it.

"I will Angeal." She said, looking up at him as he towered over her.

Angeal smiled and said, "I'll see you tomorrow, Adriana."

"See you in the afternoon," Adriana said, also smiling back. He nodded, then turned around to leave the bar.

When Angeal got to the door of the bar, he stopped and turned around to face Adriana. Their eyes locked once again with each other. He then winked at her and raised his hand to wave goodbye; she returned the wave, and he left the bar. Adriana watched him walk away the sounds around her dimmed down to nothing. She came to her senses and quickly poured herself a glass of red wine. Drinking it, the thought of spending more time with Angeal tomorrow made her feel giddy, nervous and excited - all these different emotions were building up inside of her. Adriana began to wonder if he felt the same way as she did.

On that day when I first met Angeal, I thought he was my first true love. It was the first time I thought I knew what love at first sight was. I guess I was... Wrong.

xoxoxo

Please R&R, all comments welcome! :)


	3. Lustfully Yours

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters, locations, and references to the game are all owned by Square Enix. I have created, and only own my original character: Adriana.

WARNINGS: Swearing, physical and sexual abuse, in this chapter. Very dark and may unsettle some readers. You have been warned!

Chapter 3: Lustfully Yours

Adriana stands in the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror.

"I look awful." She whispers to herself.

Blood stained her swollen and cut lip and tears stream down her cheeks. Her head throbs from the beating that he just gave to her. Adriana turns the water on in the sink and begins to wash her face with a washcloth. Angeal stands there, leaning against the door, watching her every movement.

"Your face is going to be bruised tomorrow. Will you disrespect me like that again?"

Adriana stops washing and looks into the mirror, watching his reflection.

"No, Sir."

Angeal narrows his eyes at her. "I don't know how many times I've warned you to not talk back to me. It's not my fault that you will not listen," He says, emphasising the word 'listen'.

"I'm s-sorry, Sir." She apologises in a shaky tone.

Cruelly he says, "You're lucky that's all I did."

Adriana stands completely still by the sink and remains silent, as it only made matters worse by trying to justify herself. Her heart beats rapidly as a feeling of uneasiness washed over her. Suddenly, she flinches when a strong hand wraps tightly around her small waist from behind. Angeal pulls her close and roughly grabs her long hair, pulling her head back. Adriana groans, wincing and clenching her teeth together from the pain of having her hair pulled so hard. He brings his face dangerously close to hers and she feels his lips slide over her cheek. Angeal intensely stares at her, his eyes are wild and wide, fierce with rage and lust.

"You like it when I do this to you, don't you? Admit it. You love it when I pull your fucking hair and take control over you, admit it!" He says, in a dark and predatory tone.

Tears begin to well up in her brown frighten eyes. "Ah! No, Sir! Please, Sir... It hurts..."

"Yes it does, this is what happens when you disobey the fucking rules." Angeal hisses venomously.

"I'm sorry, Sir..." She murmurs.

The way he looks at her sends shivers down her spine. His body says he wants to kill her but his eyes are saying the opposite. Adriana looks away from him, holding her breath not knowing what is coming next. Angeal reaches into the front of her short nightdress and gropes her breast roughly, twisting and pulling it. Fresh tears begin to roll down her cheeks as she cries. She tries to move away from him, but his gripping large hands wouldn't let her.

"Look at me. Now!" He says, anger boiling in his chest.

Angeal's voice is so commanding that she tremblingly obeys. Adriana is afraid and didn't want any more violence being done to her. A devilish light of enjoyment fills his piercing blue eyes at the amount of power he has over this helpless and vulnerable young woman. Adriana has to learn that she is no longer in control and that Angeal can do whatever he wants to her.

"Now, let's lay some ground rules, slut." He says. "I can do whatever I want to you. Your opinions don't matter to me, I don't care what you want, you are nothing but a worthless slut. You're my little slut." His hand moves away from her breast and slides up under her nightdress and roughly grabs her heavy bum cheek. "This is mine, all mine and it will forever be mine," Angeal emphasises each word by firmly squeezing her bum cheek. "Your body belongs to me and you're going to do exactly whatever I say when I say it. If you say something stupid again, I'll break your fucking jaw. Do you understand me?" He snarls in a slow menacing tone.

Adriana starts to cry uncontrollably, tears almost blinding her and strands of her hair start to stick to her cheeks. She didn't answer his question, making Angeal more furious. He yanks her by the hair, more violently than before and slaps her hard on the face.

"You answer me when I ask you a question! Do you understand me?!" He shouts, barking into her face, barely an inch away. Angeal can see the increasing expression of pain on her face, but he didn't care that he's hurting her.

Adriana cries out in pain, "Ah! Yes, Sir..." She frighteningly sobs. "Yes, Sir... I understand."

"Good." Says Angeal. "It will be less painful for you if you do exactly what you are told." He says in a harsh and cold tone.

Suddenly Angeal smashes his mouth onto hers; savagely kissing her, shoving his tongue down her throat and muting her cries. He dominates her with his imposing tongue and harsh grip. Adriana whimpers in fear when she feels his big hard erection nudge her hip. The little whimpers she makes in the back of her throat is driving him crazy with arousal.

"You are mine." Angeal dominantly growls against her lips.

Adriana pants breathlessly in between his rough kisses. "Sir, please don't do this." She cries. "Please, Sir, no... I won't ever disrespect you again... I'm sorry... Sir, please!" Adriana begs through her tears. It didn't affect him and he simply ignores her pleas, continuing to kiss her forcefully.

"Please, Sir..." She tries again.

Angeal breaks the kiss with a moan and a lick of his lips, wiping away any traces of her blood and saliva with his tongue. A small almost cruel smile slowly appears on his face.

"I didn't give you permission to speak." He darkly smirks. "It seems like you still need to learn your place. Get down on your knees and put that pretty little mouth of yours to good use, slut." He growls.

The downward sharp tug on her scalp makes Adriana instantly drop to her knees and she kneels in front of him, face level with an enormous erection tenting his pants. With his free hand, Angeal manages to unbuckle his belt, opening the fly of his pants and reaches inside to release his stiff member. She tries to pull away but the hand that fists in her hair tightens.

"Look up at me. I want to see your beautiful face."

Adriana slowly lifts her face and looks up at him, fearfully. Her eyes red and moist with tears, his eyes wild and hungry. Angeal begins to rub his massive length around her trembling lips.

"Open your mouth." He commands.

Sniffling quietly, Adriana unwillingly obeys and opens her mouth, allowing Angeal to place himself deeply inside her. Remembering her previous warning she keeps her eyes locked with his.

Angeal groans loudly and twists his fist, gripping her hair tighter. "Mm, fuck... If you do it well, I'll let you sleep in my bed instead of the floor." He says, his voice low and rough.

Adriana whimpers as she opens her mouth wider. She prays for it to be over soon.

"Good girl," Angeal praises her gruffly. "Now my little slut. Suck." He orders, huskily.

Once satisfied, Angeal let's go of Adriana and she collapses on the floor, lying there shaking and sobbing unable to catch her breath. Her jaw aches of having it pressed wide for so long and she can still taste the thick, bitter and salty fluid in her mouth, making her want to vomit. Adriana buries her face with embarrassment and shame in her arms, wishing that the ground would just open up and swallow her. Angeal zips up his trousers and kneels beside her. He rolls Adriana over onto her back, and she has to bite back a cry of pain. He gathers her up in his arms and kisses her so gently and lovingly... Just like how he used to. Angeal holds her while she cries, stroking her hair and caressing her tearstained face. When she begins to calm down, he gently lifts and grabs her chin and forced her face towards his.

"You did well, my Adriana." He says with appreciation in his tone. "Have you learned your little lesson for today?"

"Yes, Sir." She whispers, her voice still thick with her tears.

Angeal frowns. "Shh... Relax." He whispers, full of caring and love. He kisses her forehead before passionately kissing her. After a minute, Angeal breaks the kiss and stares deeply into her eyes with his Mako blue orbs. "Now, I want you to understand, Adriana, that you should really think before you speak or act." He says calmly. "If you disobey or disappoint me again, you'll be worse off than you are today. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir," Adriana whispers submissively.

He smirks. "Good girl, I am pleased by that."

Angeal holds her there, over his lap for a few more moments before he finally lifts her up into his muscular arms and carries her through into the bedroom. He gently places Adriana back on the four poster bed and pulls up the quilt, tucking her in. He pauses for a moment, sighing before joining her.

"I only do this to you, because I love you."

Angeal reaches up and grabs her and gently kisses her forehead. "Rest now." He lies back, holding her closely to his chest. Afterwards, Angeal falls asleep, but for many hours, Adriana lies awake, motionless. Shame, hurt, and sadness fill her teary eyes. She is more hurt than angry and feels deeply humiliated and degraded.

"This is the last time you do this to me." Adriana whispers, sobbing quietly to herself before drifting off to sleep in the Commander's strong arms.

xoxoxo

Thanks for reading and stay positive, huns! :)

x


	4. The Market Of Costa Del Sol

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters, locations, and references to the game are all owned by Square Enix. I have created, and only own my original character: Adriana.

Chapter 4: The Market Of Costa Del Sol

What did I do wrong?

Sometimes I sit and remember all the good times we had together. I used to always be excited to go and hang out with the man of my dreams. How he used to make me smile and, laugh... I linger on to those precious memories for just a little longer. I held onto hope, hoping that Angeal would change and stop abusing me, but of course, he didn't.

I just wish I could make him love me again...

The next afternoon, the sun shined brightly in Costa Del Sol as Adriana stood outside the bar waiting for Angeal to arrive. She couldn't wait to see him again and show him around her hometown. Adriana was wearing a short denim skirt above tall wedges and a tightly cropped vest that showed off all her enviable curves. Her long, thick, dark hair flowed down her back. She had butterflies in her stomach when she received a text message sent from Angeal, earlier.

"I'm on my way. See you soon, baby ;)" The message read.

Adriana got the sense that Angeal was just excited to see her, as she was to see him. She texted him back. "Yes, I'm just waiting outside the bar. See you soon, too :)"

When Angeal arrived, his face broke into a genuine smile when he saw Adriana stand outside the bar. He had never noticed how long and thick her hair was before. The burly SOLDIER stared at her from a distance for a little too long. Her face lit up when she saw him approach her.

"Hello, Angeal!" Adriana greeted happily as her heart pounded with excitement. She thought that Angeal looked good as he wasn't wearing his SOLDIER uniform and was dressed casually in a t-shirt and loose fitting pants. You could see his huge muscles flex through the thin material of his t-shirt.

Angeal smiled and returned the greeting, "Hello, Adriana." Then he asked, "How are you?"

She smiled and said, "I'm fine, thank you and you?"

Angeal stared at her for a few seconds with a smug smirk spread across his lips. "I definitely feel much better after seeing you." He drawled as his eyes slid down her body.

"You look beautiful." He complimented.

Adriana could feel herself nearly blush under his relentless gaze. She knew that what she was wearing left little to the imagination, but all she saw was nothing but lust and attraction in his stare.

"Well, thank you, Angeal," Adriana said, looking at him. "Where would you like to go today?"

Angeal smiled. "Any place where we can have some fun and be alone?"

"Hmm... How about we check out the market, first." She suggested. It wasn't exactly what Angeal had in mind but he didn't care where they went as long as they were spending time together.

"Sure."

Adriana smiled. "You ready?"

Returning the smile, Angeal said, "Of course."

The two headed to the shopping district, where most of the merchants spoke with a heavy Spanish accent. As they made their way through the shops on the street, they see a certain store that Adriana liked and they decided to go in and have a look together. Adriana stuck close to Angeal's side as they leisurely walked around the shop, until she spotted a pair of designer high heels that she liked, in the shoe section of the store.

Adriana stared at the glamorous heels in awe. "Ooh, they're so pretty..." She said. "I have to try them on and please tell me if I look alright in them or not, ok?"

Angeal nodded and replied, "Ok, I will."

Adriana picked the shoes off from the shelve and found a chair to sit down and try them on. Once seated, she slipped her feet out of the wedges and put her bare feet into the heels.

"Can you walk in those?" He asked.

Adriana stood up and sexily strutted around the shop, doing a little runway spin as she returned to him. "Well, what do you think?" She grinned.

His mouth watered as he watched her. "I think I'd like to see you in just those."

She giggled and said, "Hehe... Do you really like them Angeal?"

"Yes, I do." He replied.

Adriana sat back down on the chair and unfastened the straps around her ankles and slipped out of the heels and back into her wedges. Angeal watched her for a moment before he picked up the shoes off from the floor and asked her, "Do you want them?"

She looked up at him and said, "Yes."

Angeal smirked. "Let me buy them for you. If you see anything else you want, I'll buy it."

Her eyes grew wide with surprise. "What? I can pay for them Angeal! I don't intend to bring you along and buy me things."

He grinned. "Well, then it's to commemorate our meeting for today."

"Oh, they are expensive... Are you sure?" She shyly asked him.

Angeal smiled and nodded. "Don't worry about it, I wouldn't be offering otherwise."

"Thank you."

Adriana stood up and walked over to Angeal. She placed her arms around him and hugged him affectionately. "That's really sweet of you." She smiled and looked up at him and said, "But I must treat you to something."

His smile grew as he hugged her back. "How about a date?"

She blushed. "What like... A proper date?"

Angeal smiled at her, itching to kiss her, but since they weren't in a relationship yet, he felt that maybe it was inappropriate. In truth, Angeal wanted to do far more than kiss her. He cared for her. He really did. "Yes. Let me take you out for dinner tomorrow night." His smirk deepened. "Unless you have something else in mind?"

They stared deeply into each other's eyes like there was no one else in the shop. It was safe to assume that they were in love and an item.

"I'd love to."

Adriana had a quick look around the shop and didn't find anything else that she wanted. They then decided to go and pay for the shoes. As the pair walked over to the glass counter, the friendly store clerk was smiling at Adriana.

"Hey, beautiful! With your new boyfriend today, huh?" The elderly man grinned.

Huh?! What new boyfriend? How many others have their been?! Adriana, I thought you were so sweet and innocent... Are you just a fucking slut like all the rest of women in Gaia? Angeal angrily thought to himself. His eyebrows narrowed and he clenched his fist so tight that his fingernails cut into his palm, nearly drawing blood. It took him a while to register what the bitter feeling was in his chest, and it was jealousy. Jealousy was starting to rage inside of him. This feeling was so intense that it made him just want to punch something... Or someone.

Adriana looked at the store clerk. "What? I've never had a boy-" Before she could finish her sentence, Angeal dumped the shoes on the counter and cut her off. "How much is it for the shoes?" He glared at the man, practically glaring a hole into his head.

The store clerk looked surprised when he realised who it was speaking to him. "Huh? You're... Angeal Hewley! Gaia, it's an honour meeting you Mr Hewley." The old man paused as he nervously took the shoes and started to scan the price tag before continuing to speak. "Are you buying these for your girlfriend, Sir?"

Before Angeal answered him, he glanced over his shoulder to look at Adriana's smiling face. He smirked at her and said, "Yes, I am."

To his delight, I blushed at his words. I remember trying to think of a sassy comeback to say to him, but, by the way, he was looking at me at the time, I knew that Angeal was being deadly serious, so I didn't say anything.

"Adriana you've found yourself a really good boyfriend here. Nevertheless, the shoes are seven thousand gill, please."

When they both left the store, Adriana walked alongside Angeal as he carried her shopping bag. For now, his mind raced as he still couldn't get what the store clerk said, earlier out of his mind. Angeal decided it was time for answers to some questions he had for her.

The 1st Class SOLDIER stopped walking and looked at Adriana. "Adriana?" He said, quietly.

She stopped too and looked up at him, smiling. "Yes, Angeal?"

"What's this about you having other boyfriends, then?" He asked, calmly.

"Oh, that old fool is just being silly. He says weird stuff like that all the time. I just ignore it." Adriana explained. "I was here with my friend a couple of days ago, that's all."

Angeal furrowed his brows and shot her a quizzical look. "A friend? What friend might this be?"

"A friend that I grew up with..." She began questioning him, "Why you wanna know?"

He let out an exasperated sighed. "Because I'm interested, Adriana."

Adriana genuinely smiled. "You mean you're interested... In me?"

"Yes, I am," Angeal forced himself to smile too. "With your good looks, it's hard not to be attracted to you."

"Well, that's a good start." She giggled. "You're in a flattering mood you must want something?"

His smile deepened. "There is one thing I want."

"What's that?" Adriana asked.

Angeal slowly turned to face her, his Mako eyes locked deeply with hers. He stopped smiling, his expression was unreadable as he stared down at her. "You... I just want to spend time with you." Angeal confessed. "I really like you, Adriana."

Adriana smiled sweetly at his kind words and slipped her hand down his arm, intertwining her fingers with his. "Aww me too." She said, holding his hand. "Hmm, how about we go and have some fun at the beach? I know a great spot where we can spend some alone time together." She playfully winked at him.

Angeal chuckled as he held her hand tightly in his. "I like the sound of that, very much."

They continued walking and headed to the beach. As the two were walking, Adriana said, "You know what Angeal? I've never had a boyfriend before." She confessed.

Angeal looked at her then lifted his eyebrow. "Really?" He smirked, "So you've been waiting for me all this time, hmm?"

Adriana looked up at him and giggled. "Hehe..." She smiled and said, "So If I'm your girlfriend, then that makes you my first boyfriend, right?"

"I guess so." He said.

Hmph. And I'll be your last fucking boyfriend, Angeal thought to himself.

xoxoxo

Hi, huns! :)

Stay tuned for chapter 5! It's nearly finished and will be uploaded in due course.

Thanks for reading! xx


	5. Part 1: Fun In The Sun

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters, locations, and references to the game are all owned by Square Enix. I have created, and only own my original character: Adriana.

Part 1: Chapter 5 - Fun In The Sun

Eventually, Angeal and Adriana arrived at the beach late in the afternoon. They walked, hand-in-hand, along the sand dunes above the empty beach. Things were going well between the two and they were in a good mood. Adriana chatted happily, and Angeal, only half-listening, was thinking about seeing her in a swimsuit. Once they find two sun loungers on the beach, they go and put their belongings by it.

"Here, take this," Adriana said, passing Angeal a large beach towel.

"Thanks," He said. Angeal unfolded the towel and put it over the sun lounger.

Before the pair collapsed on the sunbeds, they began to strip out of their clothes. Underneath her clothes, Adriana wore a very revealing black string bikini that was barely covering her plump assets and showed off her voluptuous figure. She took out a bottle of suntan oil from her handbag and poured a generous amount onto her hand before rubbing it in, all over her body. Angeal hungrily watched the younger woman apply the oil on every exposed part of her body. As his eyes were roaming her body, he wondered what it would feel like to be the one that was rubbing the oil all over her body, instead. While he watched her, Adriana seemed oblivious to the fact that he had his eyes lustfully fixed on her.

Angeal gave her a low wolf whistle, showing his appreciation of her looks. "Wow, Adriana. You look incredible."

Adriana looked at him coquettishly and chuckled. "Why thank you. You look nice too." She said and meant it as she glanced at the commanders well built, hard, strong muscular body. Short, dark hair dusted his chest and lower stomach, tapering just beneath his tight belly button. Likewise, Adriana was admiring the SOLDIER's masculine physique. She had never seen anybody with a body as toned and perfect as his before.

Angeal caught her staring longingly at his body and he chuckled to himself. He stood before her, flexing every muscle in his well-sculpted torso.

"Do you like what you see, baby?" He asked her in a sexy voice.

"Hmmm, Mmm. I love what I see." Adriana bit her bottom lip, playfully. "Do you like what you see, handsome?" She asked with a hint of a smile in her voice.

Angeal leered at her body and licked his lips. The drowsy, intimate way that he looked at Adriana made her feel incredibly sexy and beautiful inside. He ran his tongue across his teeth then gazed at her.

"Absolutely. But I would love to see more." He said, emphasising the word love. His words made her flush even hotter; she giggled and he laughed with her.

When Angeal sat down to relax on his sun lounger, Adriana walked over to him and dropped down beside him and crossed her shapely legs. The touch of her thigh seared his, making him tighten with desire.

Softly smiling, she asked him, "Angeal, would you mind doing my back? I can't reach it."

A smirk posed on his handsome face. "Of course."

Adriana handed him the bottle and he took it out from her hand. Angeal looked deeply into her eyes, taking his time as he rubbed the oil into his strong hands. It had the aroma of sweet vanilla and coconut. The First-Classman was going to enjoy touching this sensual dark haired vixen, every inch of her. Adriana smiled and flicked her hair, out of the way, over to one side of her head and then laid down on her stomach. She almost jumped when she felt his hands work her back with the oil. His hands were strong and callous, yet soothing.

"Woah! Baby your very tense. Just relax." He said as he massaged the scented oil into her shoulders. As he proceeded to massage it on, Angeal could feel the muscles in her upper back begin to relax.

"Ummm..." She moaned in spite of herself as she felt his hands massaging the tension away from her shoulders.

Angeal chuckled, gruffly. "Do you like that, baby?" He asked as he caressed and firmly rubbed her upper back with his large oiled hands.

Adriana began to moan softly. "Oh, Gaia, yes. That f-feels so good. So Good."

Damn, she is as hot and bothered as I am, he thought to himself.

He smirked. "Well, your gonna love this."

His hands went lower and lower, down her waist until he was rubbing her back just above her curvy bum. When Angeal found a tense spot, he pressed down harder and got another moan of approval from Adriana. Gaia, Angeal loved hearing her moan and whimper as he caressed her back. It was very arousing for him and she looked so sexy as she laid on her front on the sun lounger. He got a great view of her curvaceously shaped body. And he took advantage of the opportunity.

"Wow... You have a great body." He muttered. "I think I've died and gone straight to heaven. Adriana, you're trying to seduce me. Aren't you?"

Adriana glanced over her shoulder and smirked, locking her smouldering eyes with his. "Maybe. Is it working, Papi?" she asked, flirtily.

"If that's your plan, then I'm more than happy to help, Mami." He said, frowning at the husky tone of his voice.

Angeal grunted slightly and stopped rubbing her back with the oil, trying to get his raging libido under control. He swallowed hard and loud and licked his lips as he struggled for self-control. Angeal needed to calm himself down quickly before she saw his achingly, noticeable and well endowed "condition". He was unable to tear his eyes away from Adriana and her beautiful forbidden curves that he wanted to touch, taste and cover in all of his kisses. It suddenly hit him hard just how much he wanted her... Needed Adriana. He needed her so badly that it was almost unbearable to try and hold himself back.

Adriana turned around, slightly on the sun lounger to face him. She tilted her head to the side, lids dropping seductively. Angeal Arched a brow when she rested her hand on his bicep, wetting her lips. He could feel himself nearly completely hardening. She obviously didn't realise the effect she had on him, which astounded Angeal as the woman was practically begging for it and she didn't even know it. Angeal resisted every urge he had to tear her bikini apart and being a red-blooded testosterone-filled man; he was starting to struggle for self-control. He was much older and experienced enough to know that Adriana was a virgin, and that delightful mix of innocence and purity had him hard and more than ready. His arousal, her innocence, the woman was a tease and he wanted her, bad. To have the chance to have sex with her was a hard thing to wait for and he wasn't going to take "no" for an answer.

"Mmm... Why did you stop?" She asked, almost pouting.

Angeal stared deeply into her almond brown eyes for a couple of seconds, before answering her. "Adriana..." He said, lightly sighing. "Be a good girl and behave."

Smack!

He laughed and smacked her shapely left ass cheek with his large palm. Angeal loved the way it bounced when he spanked it. Adriana gave a scream and laughed, jumping out of the sun lounger.

"Gaia, Angeal. That stung!" She giggled.

He smirked. "Well, you do have a nice ass made for spanking."

Adriana blushed at his words but held his gaze. "Really? Is that a compliment?" She asked.

"Yes," He said, grinning. "It's true... You do have a nice ass."

"Angeal, stop!" She said and slapped him playfully on his shoulder.

Angeal chuckled. "Now, it's your turn." He said as he handed her the bottle.

Adriana took the bottle and Angeal dropped down on his sun lounger and stretched himself out on the towel. He felt her shapely bare legs straddled his hips and her long hair tickled his back. She massaged the oil into her small and delicate palms before moving to touch his broad, strong back. Her hands felt so good as she rubbed the oil onto his back. Adriana loved the way his muscles would tense and flex as she smoothed and kneaded the oil into his skin with long deep motions. She also noticed that he had tiny little scars on his back, probably wounds scars from being in SOLDIER. Angeal closed his eyes and groaned underneath her touch as she slowly rubbed the oil over his shoulders and back. Adriana could feel that he was very tense, so she massaged those areas until they were loose. Angeal groaned again and rested one of his hands moving to the side of her thigh. He could feel his trunks become tighter with his growing erection

"Gaia... That feels nice." He encouraged her, achingly.

Adriana smiled as her hands really worked his lower back muscles, massaging slowly. "Really? Do you like that?"

"Yeah... Do it again, baby." He urged her.

She leant in close and put her lips to his ear and whispered, "Like this?"

Her warm breath made him shudder and go crazy with lust. Angeal gritted his teeth and nearly lost the little shred of self-control that he had. In one last moan, Angeal abruptly rolled under her until he was on his back. He stared up at her with lust-filled eyes as she straddled him.

"Now... Do my front." He said, huskily.

It was a mix of anticipation and the command in his voice that made her obey without a second thought.

Adriana blushed. "What? You're chest and stomach?"

"Sure... That would be nice." Angeal cockily smirked. "And don't worry about where your hands end up. My chest isn't the only thing that needs... massaging."

Adriana swallowed hard and picked up the bottle again, and poured more oil into her hands, looking down to his rock-solid eight-pack. To begin with, she slowly and nervously massaged the oil into his muscular chest, and down to his firm abs. The sparse hair on his chest felt soft and formed a thin line to his abdomen. Focussing on the tight areas, Adriana could feel the hardness of his muscles contracting under her hands. As she messaged him, Angeal watched her through half-slit eyes. His eyes travelled down to her chest and he couldn't help but stare at her breasts, mesmerised by their movements. Adriana's chest was even bigger than he thought. Angeal placed his hands on her wide, womanly hips, rubbing his thumbs over the curves and smiling.

"You have the perfect body."

She looked at him, questionably. "I do?"

He looked into her eyes. "It's perfect... For me."

Adriana felt herself flush, and quickly broke eye contact, cursing herself quietly as her eyes focussed on her hands, massaging his abs. Angeal smirked again as he knew that he got her with his words.

His smirk grew wider. "Lower."

Adriana bit the inside of her lip and complied. She went lower until she reached the end of his hard, solid abdomen. He groaned when her fingers brushed along the top of his swimming trunks, tracing the path of where the fabric ended and where the flesh began. Angeal shivered when she started to caress his hips and lower abdomen. Everything in him tightened and swelled. Her touch alone was enough to send him over the edge. The 1st Class SOLDIER caught his breath and subtly, bucked his hips up a bit when her bum gently made contact with his hardness, concealed underneath his swim trunks. Adriana almost gasped when she felt something big and hard touch her bum. She held her breath and pretended to ignore it.

Could that be his erection? Adriana shivered, as she thought to herself.

Angeal groaned again and firmly closed his eyes when she started to rock back and forth upon his thighs. At this point, Angeal lost the last shred of self-control he had when her soft bikini pants were rubbing against his throbbing hard-on. He clenched his teeth as sweat was beginning to form on his forehead. His strong hands were firm on her hips, as his hips began to move up and down in time with her movement.

Opening his Mako eyes he looked at her, but she was smiling sultrily at him as she messaged him. Taking a chance, he slid his hands up her body, into the dip of her waist and up to cup her breasts. Adriana moaned and closed her eyes for a few seconds as Angeal caressed her breasts. His strong fingers brushed her nipples, through the fabric of her bikini. She trembled and her nipples tightened, instantly. When she opened her eyes and looked down, Adriana's brown eyes widened and she swallowed hard at the hungry look in his eyes that was intense with craving. Although she did enjoy Angeal's touch, she knew that this had to stop before it went on any further, sexually. Adriana grabbed his wrists and pinned them down on the sun lounger, as she straddled him.

"Ahhh... Angeal!" She gasped breathlessly as she raised her lower body up.

Angeal closed his eyes, tipped his head back and pulled in a deep breath of sexual frustration. Gaia, he had to get a grip.

"I love your hands on me." He cooed. "You don't realise what you do to me..."

Her cheeks flushed as she moved off from him and stood on the sand, near the sunlounger while he still laid flat on the sunlounger. Adriana stared down at him, her eyes heavy with lust and desire. When she looked down over proud, intense, huge muscles, her brown eyes widened when she saw the enormous evidence of the Commander's hard arousal prominently tenting the front of his trunks. Adriana shivered again as a single bead of sweat trickled down her bare skin between her breasts as she thought about how much He wanted her. Truth be told, Angeal had never been around a woman that he was very physically attracted to. Adriana unleashed a lust in him so primitive that it bordered on savage. He had slept with many women and even dated some of them, but she was levels beyond them. Not any of them had a patch on her. All right, Angeal had always preferred women with round curves to those starving in the slums of Midgar. And Adriana's voluptuous hourglass frame had caught and held his attention from the very start. Her beauty spellbound him. The truth was his feeling went far beyond physical attraction. Angeal loved her. As a person, he loved her soft feminine quality which he found simply irresistible. Angeal wouldn't deny that lust played a big part of the game but what he felt for her was so much more than lust. She was like an addiction for him. Angeal was completely head over heels about a woman that he barely knew and only just met yesterday, but he couldn't turn it off. All Angeal wanted was her. He would've never have believed in love at first sight, but he knew it was real. And it was making him crazy.

Angeal opened his eyes and looked back up at her still smiling face when she took his hand into hers. He looked at her utterly dazed for a couple of seconds as they gazed into each other's orbs.

"Come with me, Angeal," Adriana said pulling on his hand. "It's getting hot and I think we should cool off."

Angeal nodded and his muscles flexed as he propped himself up from the sunlounger and stood up. He looked down at her and the expression she saw on his face was wild and possessive. When Angeal came close to her, he wrapped his powerful arms around her. He then leant down, brushing his stubble that burned against her cheek. Tightening his arms, he closed his eyes and pressed his face against the side of her neck to inhale her delicious sweet scent.

"A... Angeal?" She gasped.

"Mmm, you feel and smell good. I wonder if you taste as sweet." He whispered into the back of her neck, huskily.

The tip of his tongue touched the sensitive skin near the back of her ear and the instant he did a sharp gasp tore out of her making her shiver.

"Ah-Angeal... Y-you... I." She shivered.

"Mmm, you taste good too." His tongue slid the length of her neck to the curve of her shoulder.

Adriana gasped as suddenly he cupped her large cheek with his palm and gave her bum a nice firm squeeze. She slapped her hand over his hand which was still over her bikini pants. Her body continued to shiver against his grasp.

"Ahhh, Angeal..." She panted.

"I want you now, Adriana. And I know you want me too." He said, his voice husky with lust

"I... I... Oh!"

"Remember, baby you did this to me." He rubbed hard against her, making her feel how much he wanted and desired her.

She trembled as he moved, pressing his body to hers. "Angeal... We should-"

His blue eyes glazed with lust as they burned into hers. "Baby, I can't help it. Your ass is so fucking big and soft. Ahhh, you feel great." He said, his voice dripping with arousal.

Adriana blushed even more deeply at his horny, suggestive comments.

"You're so fucking sexy..." He whispered into her ear, huskily.

Adrianna whimpered. "F-follow me, Papi." She said, taking him by the hand, as soon as he loosened his tight embrace.

"I like it when you call me Papi. Adriana, you'll be doing that a lot." He murmured huskily leering at her.

To be continued...

xoxoxo


	6. Part 2: Fun In The Sun

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters, locations, and references to the game are all owned by Square Enix. I have created, and only own my original character: Adriana.

Part 2: Chapter 6 - Fun In The Sun

Angeal let Adriana lead him to the sea. Together they ran hand in hand towards the ocean. When they reached the sea, she let's go of his hand and playfully ran away from him through the water of the sea.

"Catch me if you can, SOLDIER boy!" She shouted out to him.

Adriana felt free and exhilarated and totally alive as she ran. When she took a quick look over her shoulder, she saw Angeal catching up with her quickly. He was so fast that she was simply no match for his SOLDIER speed. Angeal didn't even have to sprint. It was more of a brisk walk for him. Within mere seconds, He reached her side and lifted her up by her waist.

"I know what you need." He said, huskily.

"Haha..." She laughed, breathlessly. "You-you do?"

Holding her tightly in his arms, Angeal fell back into the waves with a splash. When they resurfaced they sprang out of the waves, scattering sparkling droplets as they tossed their wet and wavy hair back. Small streams of water, streamed down Angeal's hard muscular chest as he stood in the ocean. While Adriana hungrily stared at him, she found herself wanting him, but most of all she wanted him to love her. Angeal glanced down at her floating breasts and saw what the cool water was doing to her erect nipples. Water trickled down the hollow of her chest, between her large breasts. The mixture of love and lust in his blood overwhelmed him as he imagined running his tongue down that rivulet of water and lap it up. Angeal clenched his hands into fists at his sides. The Commander wanted her - now.

Angeal came towards her; his eyes were dark with desire. He took her into his powerful arms and held her tight against his wet muscled chest. Adriana felt the hard muscles of his chest pressed against her bare skin as she floated on the waves in the cool water and it felt intoxicating. For a long moment, Angeal just stood in the water staring down at the stunning women in his arms. They stared deeply into each other's lust filled eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Angeal brought one of his hands up and rubbed a hand down her head and cupped her neck, caressing the hair at the back of her head.

"Wow... You're very beautiful, Adriana." He said his voice low and husky. "I think you are the most beautiful, alluring and sexiest woman I have ever seen."

Adriana looked up at him; cheeks flushed, and her gorgeous dark brown eyes gazed in wonderment. She could feel her heart pound frantically in her chest when she saw the way that he looked at her, claiming her with his eyes. It was a look that told her she was his, and he was hers. Adriana held her breath for a second and watched him as he leant forward to kiss her.

Adriana smoothed her palms over his muscular chest and rested them on his shoulders. "Angeal..." She whispered.

Not wasting any more time, Angeal claimed those soft full lips in a soul searing and passionate kiss on the lips. His lustful blue eyes locked on hers as he licked and tugged her bottom lip gently, seeking for entrance. Adriana parted her lips, and he thrust his tongue into her sweet mouth, hungrily invading the wet heat of her mouth as he kissed her. She closed her eyes and kissed him back, her tongue becoming just as wet and wild as his. As Adriana kissed him back, she felt a tingle spread through all the way in her body, and she gave a breathy moan into his mouth. Adriana thought that the salty taste of his rough skin was tantalising and loved the sensation of his harsh stubble against her soft skin. She could hardly breathe as his lips met hers.

Her first kiss, she thought, and it was perfect.

Angeal moved his mouth from hers and started kissing along the side of her face and then down her neck and marked her - claimed her, making her moan. He bit hard and deep, taking in the woman's sweet scent, again as he did. His pulse thrummed, and his hard erection throbbed as he left his mark.

"Angeal..." She softly moaned.

"Shh.." He said in between kissing.

Adriana caught her breath when he then trailed kisses down to her breasts, which he kissed and kneaded in turn. Her nipples instantly tightened, throbbing for him to touch and tease. When he could pry himself away from her ample chest, Angeal kissed his way back up to her lips. He then slid his hands down the length of her spine, and, cupping her well rounded peachy backside, lifted her up against him as they passionately kissed. The older man groaned lustfully as he roughly pulled her closer to his body, the wetness of their naked skin pressed against each other. Adriana could feel every masculine inch of his hard solid body against the bare and wet skin of her's. She slid her hands up and over his broad, powerful shoulders and curled them around his neck. She then ran her red manicured fingernails through his raven hair and the sensation of her hands made him shiver with pleasure as he held her. As the lovers were locked in a deep, passionate embrace and kisses, grinding against each other, Adriana quietly moaned, again into his mouth and was surprised at how hard he felt from underneath the water. She thought that he felt enormous. Angeal was only a man after all, and this was already more than he could bear. Their kiss became unbelievably wilder, as they both kissed each other harder and fiercer. They kissed each other like it was their last day on Gaia. The kiss was so amazing that it made Adriana feel weak. They desired each other, and their emotions ran wild. Passion, lust, desire... Whatever they were experiencing, they knew it was love. They continued to embrace each other for what seemed like hours but was actually only several moments.

"Adriana." He groaned in between kisses, his breath burning her dewy skin.

When their lips parted, Angeal pressed his forehead against hers. The waves rolled against their skin as they intensely gazed at each other, panting. He licked his lips and realised he was breathing hard. Adriana shuddered when she could feel his minty breath tingling on her lips.

"Gaia, woman." He grunted, his breathing was heavy with arousal. "I'm almost surprised that was your first kiss... Not bad."

Panting breathlessly, Adriana was trying to catch her breath from the hot and steamy kiss they shared. She nodded, flushing. "Really? T-thanks..." She said, breathlessly. "Wow... You are an amazing kisser."

Angeal chuckled, and his face broke into a smile that flashed teeth. "To have the honour of your first kiss pleases me. I'm honoured..." His smile was softening. "Although..." He kissed her cheek lovingly. "How about we have some fun and try something else, something far more pleasurable than kissing."

"What do you have in mind?" She asked.

He smirked. "Oh, I have something in mind."

Angeal kissed her softly, as his hands ran down her body. "Don't take what I'm saying wrong, but baby, I want you so bad, right now..." He licked his lips, bringing them close to her ear. "I could make love to you right now," He said, huskily as his hands slid under her bikini string, cupping her massive cheeks in his large palms. "Right here on this beach."

Oh, Gaia, Adriana thought as she blushed at his frankness.

"You could... If I let you." She said teasingly.

He stared hard into her eyes. "And would you let me?"

"No," She said to him with a smile. "Not until I'm Married."

Angeal laughed softly. His ragged breath shuddered over her skin. "What?" He said in disbelievement. "You can't be serious."

Her gaze burned into his Mako blue orbs. "Oh, I'm very serious."

Angeal frowned. "I don't think I can wait that long." He countered. "Will you marry me?"

By the way, he was being deadly serious.

Adriana giggled. "You're asking me to marry you, now?"

"Yes, that's right. I want to make you mine. Once your mine, your mine. Forever." He reached down to tuck a tendril of hair behind her ear. "I've wanted you since I set eyes on you, and that kiss only made me want you more."

Her Heart was hammering in her chest. "R-really?"

"Yes." He smiled. "Any man in his right mind would want you."

Adriana swallowed hard. "I don't care about any man." She whispered. "Angeal, you're the only man I want."

Her eyes seemed to shimmer with tears which made Angeal frown. "Baby, are you crying?"

"No, of course not!" She said, rubbing her eyes.

Angeal tilted her chin upward, forcing her to meet his gaze. His mouth curved into a sly smile. "Adriana, you're a bad liar. Did you know that? "

Adriana giggled as a tear slithered down her cheek. She looked away, sniffling as her head rested on his muscular chest.

She took a deep breath and whispered, "I'm just happy. That's all."

He cupped her cheek, turning her face back to look up at him. "Shh, It's okay Adriana." He whispered. "Baby, I promise I'll take real good care of you."

Unable to resist himself, Angeal kissed her again, gentle and soft. Adriana smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. He also smiled and pulled the younger woman closer to him again. She had her legs wrapped around his waist, and he had pushed her up against him. Soon they were kissing with as much heat and passion as earlier. Adriana surrendered into his arms, in the swaying ocean.

When he said those things to me, I remember feeling excited, nervous, speechless... All these different types of emotions rolled into one. I mean sure, I've had the odd pervert hit on me and say things to try and get into my frilly knickers, but with Angeal, it was different. I felt It was genuine. I just knew that at the time he was... The one. My first kiss that I shared with him will always remain in my memories, engraved and nailed and never to be forgotten. It was magical and felt like a dream. It was like being in heaven. Never before had I experienced anything like that. I would never forget that day even if I were old and grey.

xoxoxo


	7. Demons

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters, locations, and references to the game are all owned by Square Enix. I have created, and only own my original character: Adriana.

WARNINGS: Swearing and domestic violence in this chapter. Also mentions of suicide and Post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD). Very dark and may unsettle some readers. You have been warned!

Chapter 7: Demons

It was nearing the end of the day, and the sun began to set. The couple sat with their back against a huge rock, watching the sunset together. Adriana nestled herself into Angeal's muscular arms, listening to the sounds of his heartbeat. He thought she looked so beautiful and peaceful as the light breeze drifted her slightly damp wavy hair. Adriana could feel the breeze hit her sunkissed skin, tickling it. She felt content as a smile landed her face.

"Such a beautiful view, don't you think?" She asked, looking up at him.

Angeal looked down at her and smiled. "Yes, it is. But not as beautiful as you are, Adriana." He sweetly complimented in a soft voice.

Her smile widened. "Do you think I'm beautiful?"

Angeal smiled and let his fingers trail down the side of her neck and over her collarbone. "Yes. Very much so."

"Hehe, why thank you." She giggled. "Angeal, you're spoiling me with your flattering compliments."

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Mmm. You deserve to be spoiled, baby."

Adriana smiled and placed her fingertips on his chest and traced them up and down along the line of his muscular chest before continuing to speak. His entire body shuddered when she intimately touched him like that.

"When I was a kid, my parents and I used to come here, all the time." She smiled. "And last time, my parents bought me here for a picnic, and we watched the sunset, together."

"Sounds like you came from a loving family," Angeal said.

"Yes, I did. I was very close to my parents before they... " Adriana stopped stroking his chest, but she didn't remove her hand. "Died of the Geostigma virus..." She murmured.

"I'm sorry," Angeal whispered, sincerely, rubbing her shoulder and kissing the top of her head. "Are you okay?"

Adriana sucked in a deep, shaky breath trying to hold back her tears before she glanced up at him with a small smile and said, "Yes, I'm okay. And please don't apologise; it's not your fault."

Angeal nodded and kept his strong arms around her. "It's okay, Adriana," He whispered and kissed the top of her head, again.

"Thank you, Angeal."

Adriana nuzzled her head into his shoulder, smiling as she twirled her finger around the heart shaped crystal necklace around her neck. "Before my mother died, she gave me this necklace, and I have never taken it off ever since. When I wear it, I feel like she is still with me, all the time."

Angeal smiled at her. "It's a pretty necklace - it suits you. I like it."

"Thank you. It's a little scratched up, but I think it's still in pretty good condition." She said with a smile.

"Sometimes the most beautiful things in life are the one's that aren't perfect." He said, looking at Adriana deeply in the eyes.

Adriana nodded. "I guess your right." Then she asked, "What about your family, Angeal?"

Angeal looked away from her and didn't answer her question for a couple of seconds. He started to laugh, bitterly shaking his head. "It doesn't matter." He simply stated.

Adriana watched him, slightly frowning. "I'm curious, Angeal..." She propped herself up a bit and took his hand into hers; he looked at her again while she reassured him. "I really... really like you, a lot, and I want to know everything about you. You can tell me anything. If... If you wish to? I will listen to you. Do you have any memories of your parents?"

Angeal paused and felt his own eyes narrow. His mouth was watering as he studied her. He also cared for her. He really did. Angeal was a stubborn man and never told anyone about his childhood, choosing to keep his private life just that. Something told him he could trust her with his secrets. He'd tell her the truth and see where it left them. Adriana would have been the first and last person to know about his childhood. She wanted to learn all of his secrets. The SOLDIER only hoped his confession wouldn't end in disaster.

"Well." He starts. "I grew up in a village. I was quite poor then, and my mother and I used to go to the farm and hand-pick Dumb Apples off trees to take home and eat."

Adriana giggled. "Sounds like you were quite the thief."

Angeal looked at the younger woman and slightly grinned. "I can be... Pretty cheap. But even still, I had my honour. My friend who is the village mayor's son had the largest Banora white apple tree. It was rumoured, that those apples were the most tastiest, but I could never forgive myself if I stole one from that tree. The mayor's son was my friend after all..."

"I'm sure your friend would have just let you have one, no?" She said.

He chuckled. "Honour can be quite a burden... At times, Adriana."

She laughed. "So what about your father?"

A cloud of uneasiness passed over his face but was quickly gone. "What about him?" Angeal said with narrowed eyes.

"Tell me about him. What does he do for a living?" Adriana asked. "And did your mother stay at home or did she work, too?"

"Both of my parents worked in the science department at Shinra Inc. My mum stopped working when she gave birth to me. Dad, however still continued to work as a rogue scientist..."

Adriana cocked her head in interest. "Did your father like his job."

"Yes. He put his work first before his family." He bitterly said. " My mum always told me that dad had a hard job, and sometimes he couldn't take the stress..." Angeal sighed and continued. "When I was growing up as a kid, my father used to lose his temper a lot. He had a terrible temper. Sure, my parents had their disagreements, but it got to the point where petty arguments would get blown out of the proportion."

At that moment, Angeal knew that the time had come for the truth.

Adriana watched as Angeal let out another sigh before he started to tell her about his traumatic upbringing. He glanced away from her and out to the sea.

"I used to watch my mother get beat up by my father."

Adriana gasped and couldn't believe the story that he was about to tell her. She thought about how terrible that must have been for a little boy to watch his own mother get beaten up by his father. She continued to listen.

"I remember I would listen to him, beat my mother to sleep most nights. My mother would scream and cry, and I'd know he'd have hit her. I got angrier and angrier as I watched my father violently beating her. He beat mum up so bad that you couldn't even recognise her face the next day. I wanted to kill him." Angeal went quiet for a couple of seconds then went on. "At that age, I actually thought it was normal and that many families were like this. I look back now, and when I think about it, I was in denial because I never did mention it to anyone, not even my friends. Adriana, your the first person I have ever told about this."

Angeal paused for a moment as a flash of anger surged through him when the painful and awful memories washed over him once again.

Flashback.

The pasta was cooking on the stove, and they were nearly done to al dente just the way he liked them. Gillian was anxiously watching the clock like a mad woman. She had been dreading her husband's return from work and hoped that he would be in a better mood for when he comes back. The housewife would occasionally be pulled out of her thoughts when Angeal made playful sound effects for his toy cars. Smiling, Gillian looked at her beautiful eight-year-old son happily playing in the hallway of the small two-bedroom apartment in Banora. She couldn't help but reminisce about the good times she had with her husband before the abuse began. They were once a very happily married couple, up until a couple of years ago when the accusations of cheating and abuse began. Gillian was considering a divorce, but she wished that things would go back to the way they were, but as things were getting progressively worse, she was losing any hope of that happening.

Gillian snapped out of her daze, and her heart started pounding in her chest when she heard the sound of her husband slide his key in the front door lock and turned it. The door opened. He stepped into his home and thudded the door behind him, locking it again.

"Daddy!" Angeal said, running to his father and taking the older man's larger hand.

Smiling, He gently ruffled his son's hair. "Hey, squirt. Did you have a nice day at school?"

Angeal nodded his head enthusiastically, making his father smile.

"Good to hear, pup."

After Gillian hastily placed the prepared plates of pasta on the table, she went out of the kitchen to greet her husband.

"Hollander." She said, trying to sound happy even though the feeling of fear was creeping through her veins. "How was work today, darling?"

Hollander looked blankly at his wife without responding. Gillian worried for a moment that he might not be in a good mood. She studied his face, hoping to read his mood, but couldn't read his face. It was almost as if he was wearing a mask. She could tell that he was fabricating things in his mind and felt she should do something to take his mind off that and onto more positive things. Otherwise, he might fly into a rage.

"Hollander, darling. Dinner's on the table I made your fav-"

All of a sudden, Hollander marched up and grabbed her wrist roughly, his fingers digging deeply into her skin. Gillian squealed but tried to keep quiet for the sake of Angeal. And she tried not to make her husband madder. He grabbed her and slammed her against the wall, leaning over her and breathing into her face.

Gillian knew she had it coming.

Anger swelled Hollander's eyes. "Do you think I'm fucking stupid?! What were you doing outside of the house this morning with Mr Hewley?!"

Her eyes widened. "What?!"

"You heard me!" He shouted angrily into her face. "What were you doing outside of the house this morning with him?!"

"Hollander, please-" She flinched.

"Please, what?"

"Please stop, you're hurting me." Gillian winced. "Hollander, please, don't do this in front of Angeal."

"Then tell no lies, you lying cheating bitch!"

Then Hollander slapped her harshly across the face, so harsh that her face hit the floor. Her hand reached up to her cheek. He cut her lip. Blood ran down her cheek and tears glittered her eyes. Gillian burst into tears when he roughly snatched her up and dragged her through to the kitchen by one handful of her hair.

Their poor little son just stood there, frozen, scared out of his mind as he watched the whole incident, unfold. Seeing his mother cry had him worried. Even after Hollander would beat Gillian to a pulp, she was never one to cry. So to see her like this, Angeal had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was wrong. He'd seen his dad angry before, but this was different.

How much could a boy take?

"Are you screwing him?! Well?!"

"No!" She lied.

"Bullshit!"

Then he hit her again and then shoved her, hard into the kitchen. Hollander shoved her so hard that it caused her to lose her balance and landed on the dining table. The table tipped over, sending plates and glasses crashing to the floor around the woman. Gillian lay in a heap of hot pasta and glass shards, sobs racking her body as she prayed that he would just leave her alone. He didn't. The crazed scientist grabbed hold of her hair again and pulled her up so she was standing in front of him.

"How could you betray me." He hissed as he shook her to try and make her understand. "Why, Gillian, why?!"

"I'm sorry!" She cried out in pain.

"Sorry. That's all I get?" Hollander said to her, clenching his fist as he looked at her.

"Please stop!" Gillian pleaded. "I only love you!"

"Look at you; you're a disgrace to this family." Hollander hissed, his eyes dark with madness, "You lying fat filthy whore." And punched her hard in the right side of the face, knocking her to the ground. Her hands slapped loudly as she landed onto the tiled floor. The force of the blow made her nose bleed. Gillian tried hard to focus her eyes, which were going dark. He had hit her head much harder than she thought.

Fighting to stay conscious, Gillian quickly scampered into a corner and rolled her body into a fetal position and Hollander kicked her, again, again and again. The pain shot up her spine, and she screamed in agony.

"Stupid bitch. Let's see how beautiful he thinks you are; once I'm done with you." He yelled and kicked her in the back, again.

Gillian continued to scream, and somewhere in the back of her mind, she registered her son crying and screaming for his father to stop.

"Noooo, daddy stop. Let mummy go." Angeal cried.

"Shut up, boy!" He snarled. His hands went to his belt, ripped it off the loops.

Hollander's eyes blazed with fire. "Watch and learn, my son. Women who are bad to their husbands need to learn a lesson." He stated, gripping the belt in his hand.

"Angeal... P-please, go upstairs into your room. Mummy is fine." Gillian said as calmly as she could, even though her voice was weak. Tears and blood streamed down her face with blood oozing from her lip.

"I told you to shut up." He shouted and hit her on the legs with the belt. "Shut your fucking mouth, you lying whore."

Angeal watched his mum struggle as she heaved her body jerking her head from side to side, all the while screaming. Gillian screamed until she had no breath. She would gasp for air; then she would scream again everytime he would hit her with the belt. Angeal ran and rushed to his bedroom and shut the door and huddled against it, clutching his knees to his chest. With scrunched eyes, he put his hands over his ears to try and block out the sounds of his mother screaming, praying that his father would stop beating her. The boy was only eight, but in his tiny young mind, he wished his mother wasn't bad.

Papa would stop hitting mommy if she wasn't bad, the young Angeal thought to himself.

End of flashback.

"Angeal?"

That was Adriana's voice.

Adriana looked at him concerned. "Angeal, are you ok?"

Angeal looked at Adriana and saw the sadness swirling her brown eyes. She still hadn't let go of his hand.

He shook his head. "Sorry doll, I guess I drifted off there... I'm fine." He said, to brush off the concern in her face. "Are you?"

Adriana nodded and squeezed his hand. "Yes, I'm ok."

Angeal held her hand tightly and brought it up to his lips and kissed it before letting their hands fall between them once more.

"Are you sure you're ok?" She asked.

"Yes. Don't worry it was a long time ago. I'm over it."

This time, when Adriana examined his expression, she too saw the sadness swirl in his Mako blue orbs.

"Your mother." She murmured. "Are your mum and dad still together, Angeal?"

Her quiet words and the sincerity in her brown-eyed gaze gave him the encouragement that he needed to continue to tell her. Angeal drew in a deep breath and squeezed Adriana's hand once again and then told her.

"No." He said. "My father left my mother when I was eight, and I never saw the bastard again. Ever. I guess the work and stress of his job contributed to him leaving. Soon after he left, my mum later remarried a good man, who loved us and did everything he could for us. I used to sit on my stepfather's knee and listen to him go on about dreams, pride, and honour. I remember what it was like when he died, I suffered from mild PTSD, as a result of his death. I was so distraught, so much so that I was suicidal and even wanted to end my own life..."

Adriana's hand tightened on his, but she remained silent and let him speak. Angeal shot her a look of gratitude and drew in another deep breath.

"The Buster Sword that I wield was a gift from my stepfather. This sword is a symbol of my family's dreams and honour. My parents had to borrow money to have the blade forged for me when I first joined Shinra. My stepfather worked as much as he could to pay back the debt that he owed. Eventually, he fell ill and passed away. It was a sword made of pride, honour, and dreams made from blood, sweat, and tears. I care for that sword in my father's memory, using it as little as possible to avoid it from being damaged from wear, tear and rust. And that's a real waste." Angeal shot Adriana with a small wry smile. "And you know what? It's just like what you were saying about your mother's necklace. When I carry that enormous sword with me, I feel like he's here close, watching over me." He explained.

"Is your mother still alive?" Adriana asked.

"Yes, my mother is retired and lives in Banora Village, the village where I was born. Heard of it?" He asked her.

"No, I haven't, is it nice there?"

He smiled. "Yes, it's a peaceful place to live and it's full of nature. I will take you there, and we can have a Banora white, together. They are the tastiest and sweetest apples in Midgar."

She returned the smile. "I would love to go with you Angeal."

Angeal smiled at her as he held her hand, rubbing his thumb back and forth across it. When he touched her, It gave him a warm feeling inside.

"It appears you, and I have more in common than I believed."

Adriana smiled and asked, "Oh? Why do you say that?"

"I too, have lost people in my life who I have loved and cherished."

"So you believe in love, then?" She asked.

Adriana's gaze grew warm with intensity when she asked Angeal that question. She couldn't look away.

How could they be talking about love? They only just met!

Angeal lips quirked upwards. "Yes I do believe in love, and I think I've found her." He smiled and winked at her, and she felt her heart flutter. "How about you?"

"Yes, I do. I absolutely believe in love, and I think I've found him." She too said with a smile and a wink.

Angeal reached over, touching her face once again. Adriana leant in closer to feel the rough texture of his fingertips.

Brushing a stray hair away from her cheek, he gazed into her eyes. "You're very special to me." He said. "You are my beautiful señorita."

"Thank you, my handsome knight, in shining armour." Adriana gazed into his Mako infused eyes, smiling. "Your eyes are so beautiful." She breathed out.

Angeal smirked. "You think so? Why don't you take a closer look."

Adriana leant in closer, and his head fully came down to hers. Their eyes locked for a moment before his lips crushed down to hers. Angeal plunged his fingers into her hair as the kiss deepened, going from savage to sensual.

After they finished the beach, The SOLDIER and the barmaid then went to a photo booth to take some pictures together. When Angeal sat down, he motioned for Adriana to come over and sit on his lap.

Angeal leant back a little and patted his thighs. "Come and sit on my lap, Mami."

She giggled and agreed, "Yes, Papi."

Adriana sat across his lap. She locked her arms around his neck and looked at the screen, smiling. Angeal smirked and then kissed her on the cheek. He couldn't help but think of the first time they met in the bar. After a 5 second countdown, the screen flashed, and the Booth took a photo of the pair. After taking a picture each, they walked hand in hand towards the pathway from the exit of the beach, when they were suddenly stopped by passing fans from Angeal's fan club, keepers of honour.

"I love you Angeal! Please, can you sign this for me?!" The young fangirl squealed when Angel took the pictures and signed them all with his autograph.

"Is that your girlfriend?" The crazed fangirl asked him.

"Yes." He said as he glanced at Adriana, who smiled lovingly at him.

The fans giggled like schoolgirls. "Whats her name?"

"Adriana."

"She is really pretty." Another fan commented.

Adriana smiled. "Aww, thank you,"

Signing the last autograph, Angeal took Adriana by the hand and told the fans that he had to go.

"Time to go, baby."

As they headed off, the squealing fangirls shouted. "Bye Angeal, we love you so much! Bye Adriana your so lucky to have him!"

The pair laughed as they walked towards Adriana's house with their hands linked together.

"Wow, you have some fans don't you?"

Angeal chuckled. "Sometimes they seem to know more about me than I know about myself."

When they arrived at her house, it was late in the evening. Angeal escorted her to the front door, and they faced each other. They both gazed into each other's eyes as she reached up for his cheek and caressed it with her bare fingertips. Angeal scanned her face with his piercing blue eyes as if he were memorising it.

"I had so much fun today. I haven't had this much fun in a long time," Adriana told him.

A small smirk turned up the corner of his lips. "Me too."

"I like this; I wish it could be like this all the time." She bit her bottom lip.

Angeal closed the space between them and gave Adriana another passionate kiss. As his lips touched hers, he could feel her hands travel to his chest, but she laid them on his pecs. Angeal knew that if he kept up to this any much longer, he knew he wouldn't be able to think straight.

Angeal broke the kiss for air. "So... Are you going to invite me in, so I can protect you?" He said, his voice heavy with arousal. "I want to spend more time with you."

Opening the door, Adriana turned and looked up at Angeal, smiling for a few seconds.

Angeal arched a brow. "Well?"

She took a deep breath. "Sure. I'd like that, Angeal."

A huge smirk spread across Angeal's face.

Before Adriana walked inside, Angeal wrapped his large hands around her waist, easily lifting her and she wrapped her legs tightly around his hips, cupping his face in her hands as she kissed him. The SOLDIER carried her inside as they passionately kissed each other, backheeling the front door shut.

The princess carried away by her Knight in Shining Armor and lived happily ever after... Sounds like a historical fairytale, doesn't it?

That night we confessed our feelings for each other, and I lost my virginity to Angeal. We loved each other. Very, very much. Some say I gave it up too quick. I'd say I was madly in love with the guy of my dreams. It just felt right... And of course, Angeal being the dominant man that he was, knew what he wanted, and wasn't going to take no for an answer. I guess that after my parents died, I just didn't want to be alone anymore. I had no one until he came along.

Unfortunately for me, I fell in love with the wrong guy.

Angeal had a lot in common with his father than he would admit. He hurt me so much... And said so many hurtful things to me. I didn't realise that I was going to be in the same shoes as his mother. The one that gets beat up and keeps her mouth shut.

Angeal is this your idea of honour?

To be continued...

xoxoxo

Next chapter will be the lemon to this one. I'm going to have to change the rating to an M soon...

Please, R&R and Thanks for reading! :)


	8. The Virgin And Her Wolf

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters, locations, and references to the game are all owned by Square Enix. I have created, and only own my original character: Adriana.

WARNINGS: Very detailed and descriptive sex scene in this chapter with swearing included. If you don't like it, then please don't read it and skip to the next chapter.

Chapter 8: The Virgin And Her Wolf

Angeal broke the messy kiss, glancing down at his girlfriend. "Where's the bedroom?" He asked, his voice low and rough.

Adriana panted. "Upstairs on your right."

As they were making out, Angeal carried Adriana up the stairs and down the hall, into her bedroom. He walked at a brisk pace, feeling the urgency in every step. After giving into Angeal's advances, Adriana felt utterly helpless as she knew there would be no turning back, now.

The SOLDIER 1st had a mission in mind, and he wasn't about to abort.

When they reached her bedroom, Angeal laid his girlfriend on the king size bed and hovered over her, panting and half dizzy with lust. He moved his mouth down to her neck and kissed and nibbled her throat, along the collarbone and down onto her ample chest, leaving wet trails of saliva on her skin. His dark stubble scratched her skin when it brushed against it, forcing a wave of goosebumps down her skin. At this point, Angeal was painfully hard and swiftly knelt up and kicked off his shoes and socks. He then grabbed his top, pulling it up and over his head and dropping it onto the floor next to the bed, leaving his abs exposed only for her. Adriana propped herself up and leant closer to him, admiring his strong well built and muscular physique. She began to run her hands up and across his chest, throughout the crisp dark hair. Her fingertips trailed downward through the hair on his chest until it narrowed at his waist. Adriana looked up to find his blue eyes open and staring down at her, shining with Mako and lust.

"You're so handsome." She said, gazing into his eyes. "I've never met anybody so handsome."

Moving her hair to one side on her shoulder, Angeal held the young woman, tightly by her shoulders, kissing the side of her neck, passionately.

"What if you don't like me?" She asked, worriedly. "What if I'm not good enough?"

"You're beautiful." He whispered slowly into her ear. "You're perfect."

Angeal kissed her neck then her ear then he made his way toward her lips. With every kiss, Adriana felt her body tremble and hugged him closer to her. And he pressed even harder into her.

"Do you have any idea how you make me feel?" He groaned, caressing her face with his fingers, looking at her up and down.

"No." She said, Looking up into his eyes.

He paused. "Then let me show you."

Mako eyes still locked onto hers, Angeal took her hand and guided it to the heavy bulge of his throbbing erection through his slacks. Her hand shook as he covered it with his large palm as she felt how big and hard he was. Adriana thought he felt huge, and it almost made her feel anxious to see it. She bit her lower lip, feeling her juices soak through her bikini bottoms as a wave of heat flushed through her body. When Angeal looked down, the SOLDIER's Mako-enhanced senses caught a whiff of her sweet, natural scent. And it only increased his Mako-fuelled steam of arousal.

"Fuucckk," Angeal hissed in pleasure. He groaned and then started to nibble on her earlobe. "I want you... Need you... So bad. And I can tell that you want me, too." He whispered into her ear, huskily.

The young barmaid moaned and when he kissed and nipped her soft tanned skin on her neck, burning her skin with his stubble as it brushed against it. She threw her head back, accidentally squeezing his manhood and making him groan loudly.

Adriana squealed, apologising, "Ohh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"

Angeal cut her off by fiercely kissing her. He moaned as he gently pushed her back onto the bed, pinning her with his weight, the kiss deepening, long and passionate until they were both out of breath.

He broke the kiss and lifted his eyes to hers. "You're so sexy." He said, his voice rough. "You're also wearing too many damn clothes."

Quickly, Angeal began to peel away her thin vest and bikini bra, forcing it to go over her head and onto the floor, disregarding it with his t-shirt. Adriana made a move to cover her large breasts, and he stopped her hands with his.

"No," He said, huskily. His eyes glazed with lust as he looked down at her. "You're gorgeous, don't you ever hide yourself from me. You are mine and only mine."

Her eyes were dilated, and her heart pounded fast when he slid his fingers through hers. From where Angeal was holding her hands, between her soft and full breasts, he could feel her rapid heartbeat. The SOLDIER shifted her hands down with his, revealing her ample set of breasts. His breath caught as he gazed at the amazing view, making his mouth water with heated male appreciation.

"Gaia, You're so beautiful," He murmured softly, heat stirring in his crotch.

Feeling exposed, Adriana blushed furiously. "A-Angeal..."

Angeal roughly grabbed both of her breasts with his large warm, strong hands, squeezing and pinching her nipples and his touch was so erotic that her nipples instantly hardened. Adriana's heart was beating so fast; she shifted her body to accommodate his touch. As he caressed her body, Angeal then buried his face between her breasts, nipping and teasing at the flesh which made her gasp.

"Hmm, nice tits." He told her while his large hands caressed her tits which were riddled with love bites.

"Ahh, Angeal..." She moaned, responding to his touch.

Taking a hardened nipple into his mouth, Adriana bit her lower lip and moaned lightly, her hands grasping his head and fingers coiled into raven locks as his tongue circled her nipple, nipping it lightly. While nipping and tasting her flesh, his hands wandered under her short jean skirt, and he started to unbutton her jean skirt. As he was busy making her tremble with kisses, he eased down the zipper of her skirt. Angeal gave it a little tug, and the denim along with her bikini bottoms slid down her wide hips and shapely thighs to the floor. Slowly, he then moved down her body kissing and caressing the curves of her womanly figure until he reached her nicely trimmed, wet womanhood. With wonder and submission in her big brown eyes, Adriana laid on her back, staring at the Commander and watching what he was going to do next.

Spreading her legs wider, his callous fingers lingered on her wet core, rubbing her tender clit with his thumb back and forth in circular motions. Her juices flowed into his hand. Adriana whimpered with the contact and bucked her hips in pleasure, grinding against his hand wanting more. She couldn't think or hardly breathe! Her mind and body were going insane from the pleasure.

His blue eyes glazed with lust as they burned into hers. "Ahh, Adriana Look at you. Your pussy is dripping wet for me." He cooed.

"Ohhh!" She moaned at him breathlessly. "Angeal, please!"

Angeal bit his lip, looking at her lips and then her eyes. "Please, what?"

She panted. "Don't S-stop."

"Your lips make me wonder what the rest of you would taste like…"

Adriana was wet, so wet, but not wet enough for the burly SOLDIER.

Angeal reached for her shapely legs and lifted them over his shoulders.

"Ahhh, Angeal, what-" She gasped at him, breathlessly.

His mouth closed down on her nub, loving her with his mouth and making her gasp. His goatee tickled her as he licked and tasted, caressing her with his tongue and fingers. Extending her arms, the young barmaid clutched a pillow, digging her fingers in as she moaned in pleasure as her boyfriend held her thick thighs apart and drank in the sweet essence of Adriana.

"Fuck you taste so good." Angeal murmured, looking up at Adriana from between her legs.

A flush lit her cheeks as thunderbolts of pleasure consumed her. She moaned and closed her eyes and looked away from him, half embarrassed.

"Open your eyes, Adriana. Look at me." He commanded in a gentle voice.

Adriana opened her half lidded eyes and fixed them on the intense stare of his. "Angeal..." Her breath caught.

His hooded eyes, never leaving her gaze, Angeal responded by flickering his tongue up and down her slit eagerly, making her squirm in his hold. While he did this, he slipped his long and thick finger inside her, thrusting slowly in and out, making Adriana winced in half pain and half pleasure.

"Hurt?" He asked.

"Maybe a little..." She breathed. "But I'm f-fine."

"Ok, well I can see that you really are a virgin. You didn't deceive me..." Angeal said with a smug smirk. "Fuck you're so tight and perfect..." He murmured.

Slowly, he inserted a second finger, stretching her just a little bit more while he returned to sucking on her mound. A soft cry escaped her lips as Angeal continued to pump into her faster than before. Adriana's soft little moans sent his blood crazy with lust, his own arousal being more and more evident as seconds went by.

Adriana pushed her head further back onto the pillow and moaned, "Oh, Angeal!"

Testing her readiness for his more than generous length, Angeal added a third finger, and the pain quickly subsided and turned into pleasure. The young woman couldn't think or barely breath as her mind and body were going insane from the new sensations of pleasure he created washed over her. She cried out when his teeth gently pulled on her clit. Gasping for breath, Adriana moaned and closed her eyes tightly when the intensity grew. Still, his tongue darted over and around her clit until, with a deep thrust of his fingers and a sharp pull with his teeth, she came all over his face. Her sweet juices released out into his mouth, carried by the contractions of her pulsating wet jewel.

"Angeal..." She whimpered when climaxing.

At this point, Angeal was painfully hard and couldn't wait anymore. He could have come right then, seeing her like that. He wanted her very, very badly.

He wanted to claim her, now.

Angeal kissed her inner thighs as her trembling body continued to spasm with ecstasy. "Gaia..." He said, quickly kneeling up. "I want you now, Adriana."

Keeping his eyes on her face, Angeal removed his pants with his boxers, dropping them to the floor. When it was free, his shaft sprung up in the air, jerking in all directions. Adriana swallowed and licked her lips at the sight of it, as she gawked at his thick shaft in astonishment. Angeal's meat sword was very long and thick, decorated with a tasteful amount of pubic hair wrapped around his groyne to his heavy hanging balls.

It's too big, will it even fit inside me? She thought anxiously to herself.

Angeal chuckled at her reaction when he saw the fear in her eyes. "Don't worry, kitten. We'll go easy, ok?"

She sighed. "I know. I'm just a little scared..."

"Mmmm." He grunted as he gripped his huge erection, stroking it to full size. "I know you're scared, but I won't hurt you. I promise."

"I know." Adriana nodded, and the trust in her eyes nearly undid him. "I trust you."

In one swift movement, Angeal pushed her legs apart and settled himself between them. He spat on his hand, lubing his shaft up quickly before brushing the engorged head of his thick iron rod, back and forth against her entrance, which made Adriana tensed. He then knelt forward and kissed her, invading her warm mouth with his tongue.

Angeal broke the kiss, looking down at her and staring deeply into her half-lidded eyes. "Don't be afraid, ok?"

She gazed up and locked eyes with those striking Mako orbs. Preparing herself, she whispered. "Ok."

He smirked, "Mmm, ready kitten?"

"I'm ready, Angeal."

Angeal pressed his lips to her's in the most gentlest way before he leant back up, continuing to stroke his shaft against her womanhood and lubing it up with his own precum and her juices.

It was time.

As Angeal pressed forward, he declared, "You are mine, Adriana. All mine."

After a couple of seconds, he entered her slowly, pushing his manhood inside of her. Angeal clenched his teeth and shut his eyes as he guided himself in.

"Fuck... Baby, you're pussy is so tight." He grunted, still pushing his length inside of her. "Relax, baby, let me in."

Adriana cried out as her eyes snapped open, rounding in shock and pleasure. She bit her bottom lip and gripped on the bedsheet tightly. The young barmaid felt like she was being ripped apart as her boyfriend pushed his huge member inside her. She'd never thought a man could be so huge. Angeal was extremely well endowed and far too big for her to handle. She could feel herself being stretched open. Adriana looked away as she had tears in her eyes from the pain. It really did hurt. And he wasn't even halfway in!

For what it was worth. He possessed her heart, and now he was claiming her body.

Trying to gain control of himself, Angeal stalled and forced her chin up to look straight into her eyes, his eyes glassy with passion. "Just relax for me, baby... Just Relax... Kiss me." He said against her full and soft lips.

Angeal kissed her gently on the lips. Adriana moaned, and the corners of his mouth turned up in a smile. His kissing grew deeper and more passionate as he resumed to push into her. The older man broke the kiss again, and Adriana shuddered when she could feel his breath tingling on her lips.

"Hold on to me, Adriana." Angeal commanded.

Adriana obeyed and was holding onto the 1st's biceps for support. It was helping her try and ease off the pain that she was experiencing. Halfway in, the SOLDIER then pulled out and pushed into her again, this time, Angeal forcefully thrust his entire length inside her. Adriana screamed, crying out in pain, but that was soon stopped when he engulfed her with another kiss. He then lay down on top of her, the weight of his muscular upper body pressing her down while burying his face into her neck. The dark hair on his chest tickled her nipples and made the nubs even harder. Angeal waited a minute for her to get adjusted to the size of his shaft before slowly thrusting.

"Fuck, you feel so good..." He growled in the crook of her neck. "You're so beautiful."

Angeal then began to thrust, slowly moving into a rhythm. And Adriana couldn't stop herself from moaning.

"Angeal!" She moaned long and deep, her long red fingernails scored his muscular back, making it bleed. When her nails dug into his back, Angeal drew out a moan of dark delight. His shaft was now sliding in and out of her, more easily. Their bodies panted and glistened with sweat as his pace quickened. While he was thrusting into her, their perspiring foreheads pressed into each other as they kissed, passionately.

With their sighs and moans that left their mouths, the room filled with the scent of hot, sweaty bodies that were having hard, passionate sex.

I lost control of myself and became hungry for him.

"Ahhh, Angeal, you're so big!" She cried out in pleasure. "Yes, it's so good!"

"You like that, baby?" He thrusted into her.

"Gaia, yes! Oh, more Angeal, more!"

And Angeal was dominant and relentless in the bedroom department.

On command, the powerful SOLDIER groaned as he gripped her hips and lifted her legs over his shoulders, fastening his thrusts. His sweat glistened stomach muscles contracted and flexed as his man meat repeatedly pounded deeper and faster inside her with the slaps of skin against skin. Angeal filled her completely, stretching her to the max and he went so deep inside of her that his heavy balls banged against her bum. Adriana felt completely stuffed inside. Knowing how large he was, it amazed her how well he fit inside. She felt so whole. So right. Emotion rushed in on a wave and clutched him tighter. Watching her through passion filled eyes, Angeal started to hit her G-spot. His ragged breath shuddered over her skin, as his kisses moved along her jaw and down her neck.

"Ahhh, yes!" Her lips parted, and her head tipped back.

Angeal stared hard at her face as he took her, enchanted by the hot, helpless look on her face. "Call me Papi."

"Papi," Adriana whispered, sounding almost shy.

"Louder." He thrusted harder, smacking into her curvy body.

"Papi!" Her voice shook, and her legs tightened around his strong hips.

"Louder, Mami." Angeal went at her, thrusting deep and his voice rough.

"Oh, Papi," She gasped. "Oh, yes! Gaia that feels so good. Yes, Papi. Yes!"

Angeal let out an animalistic howl as he pounded into her harder than ever, his primal instincts taking over. He couldn't hold back any longer when her inner walls started to clench tightly and pulsate around his hardening cock.

"Fuck baby, I'm going to come." He said huskily.

"Ahhh... Me too." Adriana moaned as she began her orgasm. "A-Angeal, oh, Angeal! Baby, cum with... M-me!"

Arching up, another powerful orgasm slammed into making her gasp and moan in complete sensual satisfaction.

"Fuck," Angeal grunted as he reached his peak.

With a loud grunt, the muscular SOLDIER clenched his eyes and teeth when he came shooting his hot, heavy load deep inside of her, making the sexy barmaid moan with pleasure. Angeal stroked harder and harder into her until he had emptied all his love into her. Adriana could feel it, every spurt of his hot semen into her.

And they moaned with pleasure as they enjoyed each other.

"Damn baby," Angeal hissed out between teeth.

He slowly pulled his softening manhood out of her very full vagina, his come running down the inside of her legs.

That's when it hit me.

We forgot the damned condom. And Angeal hated using them.

Finally, when they both orgasmed, and it was over, the SOLDIER fell beside her in bed, wrapping his strong muscular arms around her waist and pulling her into him. They both kissed each other hard and passionately and when they broke the kiss, he buried his face into her hair, inhaling her scent.

"Angeal... That was amazing." Adriana said, snuggling into his broad chest. "Too amazing for words."

The large man let out a low rumble of a laugh while caressing and stroking her back. "Fuck... That was incredible. I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked, gently.

"No, I'm fine. You were perfect." She answered, gazing at him as they both locked orbs, lovingly at each other.

Adriana snuggled against him, her face brushing his chest. "I want to know more about you."

Angeal ran a hand through her hair and kissed the crown of her head. He looked closely into her eyes, a hint of a smile on his lip. "What do you want to know?"

"How old are you, anyway? Not that it matters."

"I'm 33." He said, "You?"

"I'm 22." She said.

"Damn baby, for 22 you sure have filled out nicely," Angeal said, checking her out. "So, you like older men?" He asked.

"I like older men," Adriana said as she drew small circles on the SOLDIER's muscular chest. "I like to be with a man who's experienced and can teach me something. Boys my age don't do anything for me... I guess that's why I have been single until I met you." She flashed him with a big smile. "I am fascinated by you Mr Hewley."

Angeal chuckled. "Oh, I'm 'Mr.' now?"

"Yes," She giggled. "When I call you 'Mr. Hewley,' I see you as an authority figure. And that's very attractive to me."

"Oh really?" Angeal smirked. "Well, I see you as a beautiful, sexy, talented, sweet woman with a good heart. And that's a big turn-on for me." He said, leaning down and kissing her on the lips. He then grabbed her ass, squeezing it and said, "Mmm, nice ass. I love a woman with more meat on her bones. More to grab."

Adriana smiled in pleasure and grabbed his crotch. "Mmm, you already know how much I love your meat, big guy."

Angeal moaned as he leant over and whispered into her ear, huskily, making her shiver. "There's no going back now, Adriana. You are mine, Adriana. All mine." He declared. "Forever."

"Yes, Angeal. I'm all yours... Only yours." She promised.

She was his. Mine.

"Don't forget it, Adriana. Don't you dare forget it." Angeal stared into her eyes a moment longer before putting his arm around her shoulder, embracing her.

When Adriana met his gaze, his mesmerising eyes hypnotised her, so much so that she couldn't even find her voice to speak. The young barmaid just lay there gazing up at the strong Commander from his arms. She lightly smiled and nodded as his fingers trailed over her cheek, her eyes remaining locked on his.

"I love you," Angeal whispered these words as he pushed his lips against Adriana's.

When Angeal said those three words, "I Love you," My heart soared. Making love for me was a very serious thing. The love, care and understanding he gave to me made me feel appreciated and worthy of love. I wanted to give myself away to him entirely and lose all ownership in myself.

After the kiss, a single tear slithered down her cheek over his fingertips, and he whisked it away.

Smiling, Adriana said, "I love you too, Angeal." Her voice trembled.

Angeal brought his free hand up and took her face and kissed his girlfriend deeply on the lips and soon they were kissing with as much heat and passion as earlier.

Soon their lust overcame them once again.

"Again?" He murmured in between kisses.

"We just had sex," She said, giggling.

Angeal had quite the libido...

He cupped a boob and pulled on the nipple. "These tits drive me crazy, baby."

Angeal would always say the most erotic compliments that would make me feel incredibly beautiful and sexy inside. He complimented the features that I hated and used to make me feel very self-conscious. He was a man that showed constant appreciation of the curvaceous female body.

Her lids lowered when he pulled a hard nipple into his mouth. In answer, Adriana reached and closed her hand around his large and hot throbbing shaft. She lightly ran her long manicured fingers up and down his still swollen shaft.

Angeal groaned, forcing his eyes open. "Ahhh, fuck Adriana."

"Again, my love." She agreed.

That night we made passionate love in every position known to man. I couldn't get enough of Angeal, and he certainly couldn't get enough of me.

xoxoxo

Please R&R :)


	9. Who's That Girl In The Mirror?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters, locations, and references to the game are all owned by Square Enix. I have created, and only own my original character: Adriana.

WARNINGS: Swearing, physical and sexual abuse, in this chapter. Very dark and may unsettle some readers. You have been warned!

Chapter 9: Who's That Girl In The Mirror?

"Angeal," Adriana whispered, clenching his back.

He ignored her, holding her against him, fondling her breast at the same time kissing her.

"Angeal!" She said his name with more urgency this time.

Angeal kissed the side of her head and slowed his movements against her. "Please don't ask me to stop now,"

"Angeal, I'm sorry." Adriana bit out desperately. "But you have to wait. It's too soon and we've only just met." She repeated.

Angeal ignored her, again and kissed and nipped her neck from her collarbone to her ear, nipping her earlobe. Her body tingled with each lick of his masterful mouth.

"Angeal..." She shivered.

"You're so sexy... I don't think I can wait much longer." He countered, his voice husky with lust. "Don't tease me like this, baby. You did this to me and you can't make me stop now. Fuck, you feel incredible."

"Ohhh!" Adriana moaned. "Angeal don't, please... S-stop?" She panted.

Angeal laughed softly, his ragged breath shuddered over her skin. Tightening his arms, he closed his eyes and pressed his face against the side of her neck to inhale her delicious scent. The instant he did, Adriana gasped, sharply and tried to squirm out from under him, but it was no use. The massive SOLDIER's muscular strong arms held her tight in a firm possessive grip that wouldn't move. His hard body was everywhere - his chest pressing into her large breasts and his crotch rubbing against her pelvis, making her tremble. Although it didn't hurt, there was no escaping while his weight pushed against her. Adriana really did enjoy her boyfriend being so passionate, but things were getting out of hand and it was getting harder to say no. The young barmaid wanted him but she knew she wasn't ready to lose her virginity yet.

"Please let me go... Angeal?" She murmured.

His blue eyes glazed over with lust as they burned into hers. "Adriana, you really are a bad liar." He cooed. "I know better, baby. We were meant for each other and I know that you want me, just as much as I want you."

Adriana's brown eyes widened and she swallowed hard at the lecherous look in his eyes. "Angeal... I-I, I..." She gasped at him, breathlessly.

Before she could answer him, Angeal brought his free hand up and took her face and kissed her deeply on the lips. When he was tugging his cargo slacks down, in between kisses, Adriana struggled again against him and it made him growl.

It had to stop. Now.

"Stop, I mean it!" She told him sternly.

And then he stopped. His reaction was immediate, but he didn't release her. Angeal picked up on the sudden change of her mood. He cursed under his breath and frowned at her. Her rejection angered him. Angeal looked at her utterly dazed for a couple of seconds. Confused, his muscles flexed as the SOLDIER 1st propped himself up and rose to his feet. Angeal was staring down at her with his jaw clenched, gritting his teeth. He really didn't like this cock teasing little virgin game she was playing. And he was going to tell her exactly how he felt about it.

"Stop? What, Am I not good enough for you, now?" He snapped as he towered over Adriana. "Don't you care about what I want and need?"

Her eyes grew wide with shock when she heard the slightly angry tone in his voice, which made it harder to think.

Gaia, help her...

Adriana panicked. "N-no, no, no. It's not that, at all. I-I just... I really care about you, I really do..." She struggled for the right words to lighten the intense mood swirling around them. She lowered her head, submissively and whispered, "...I'm sorry."

Angeal racked his free hand through his raven hair and shook his head, disappointed. "I don't like that... But, sure, fine. I get it."

"Angeal..." She said, worriedly.

Trying to gain control of himself, the SOLDIER took a deep breath and forced her chin up to look straight into her eyes and studied her lovely face. His eyebrows furrowed slightly as if he doubted her. Angeal stared intensely into her eyes, his eyes still shimmering with lust.

Angeal sighed deeply. "What are you trying to do?" His voice is calm and even. "Are you just teasing me, Adriana?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"No. I'm sorry... I really do like you; it's just that I... I've never done this before." She confessed.

Angeal narrowed his eyes. "What? Blown hot and cold on a guy?"

Adriana looked uneasily at her boyfriend. "I'm sorry... I guess I deserve that."

He ran a weary hand over his face and shook his head, again. "I have been more than patient, Adriana," Angeal said, trying to sound calm, even though he was starting to feel his strong chest tighten with anger. "I know you're a virgin, but this stupid little game your playing, it won't work for me and I don't like it."

Adriana sat there, numb and confused. "Angeal, I don't understand... I'm sorry I didn't mean to be difficult. I just think we should wait."

"What's the point in waiting? We're both adults, aren't we, Adriana? Sooner or later you knew it would come to this. You're being ridiculous. If you keep doing this, I don't know how long I can wait. You might just lose a good thing." He said his tone of voice condescending and almost threatening.

When he said that to me it hurt so bad that it felt like a slap in the face. I remember feeling so hopeless and stupid. Something in his tone of voice stung, it was so condescending that I felt like a small silly child. I was getting nervous about losing my virginity. But I didn't want to lose Angeal. I loved him so much and didn't want him to leave me. And he basically told me that he needed that commitment from me, or else we shouldn't see each other anymore.

I should've trusted my instincts.

After listening to what he had said, Adriana didn't know what to say. Eventually, she just gave in to Angeal's advances.

Adriana looked away. "...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to mislead you." She apologised softly. "I... I-I want it, too... I really do..." She sighed. "I'm just a little scared."

Angeal ran a hand through her dark hair and kissed her on the forehead. He looked closely into her eyes, a hint of a smile on his lip. "Adriana you know that I like you. I like you quite a bit in fact." He told her.

Her wide eyes remaining locked with his, Adriana swallowed hard and nodded. "Angeal..." She breathed, her heart pounding in her chest as his fingers trailed down her cheek. "I like you too." She said, softly.

Cupping her chin in his hand, he bent down so his lips were so close to touching hers, she could almost feel them.

"...And when two people really like each other, they express their feelings for each other."

Then he pressed his lips to hers, kissing her gently. Adriana sighed again and the corners of his mouth turned up in a smile as triumph surges through him. As his kissing grew deeper, hungrier and more passionate, Angeal then gently pushed her back down on the bed, hovering over her and looking deeply into her eyes.

"I'll be gentle, I promise."

7:00 AM in the morning.

Adriana wakes up suddenly from her dream and instantly sees Angeal looking at her.

"Good morning." He stands at the foot of the four-poster bed dressed in his SOLDIER uniform and a mug of coffee in his hand, looking superior.

She surges upright and winces. "...Morning."

Angeal slowly walks over to her and rests his hand on her shoulder which makes her flinch. He notices her flinch and moves his hand to cup her chin, tipping her face upwards, forcing her to meet his stare. Angeal stares at her bruised face with no remorse for what he had done last night.

He smiles at her. "I made you breakfast."

Adriana immediately feels sick but brushes her feelings aside. "Thank you..." She whispers, her jaw aching.

"Now go and take a quick shower and get dressed." Angeal strokes his thumb across a purple bruise upon her face which makes her wince with pain. "And make sure to put some makeup on your face to cover that nasty bruise, OK?"

"Yes." She murmurs.

"I'll meet you in the kitchen after you get dressed." He says. Angeal lets go of her chin and moves away from her. "You have ten minutes to make yourself look presentable. And don't be long."

Adriana shakes her head quickly back and forth. "Yes, I'll be right down."

Angeal turns around and walks out of the room, leaving the door open. He goes downstairs and walks back into the kitchen where he sits down at the kitchen table and occasionally looks at his watch while waiting impatiently for his wife.

Wearing the remaining pieces of her nightdress that Angeal ripped the night before, Adriana pushes the covers off of her then puts her feet on the floor and pushes herself from the bed. Her whole body aches but she manages to quickly dash to the bathroom to have a shower. In the bathroom, Adriana runs the shower and strips off her nightdress, her head is pounding harshly from the beating that he gave her last night. When she looks at herself in the long bathroom mirror, she grimaces. What Adriana sees there looking back at her, scares her more than Angeal. She could see the deep purple bruise on her face from the lesson he was trying to teach her last night. Her eyes drew to her lips. Her hand shakes when she touches her very swollen and bruised cut lip, feeling the dried blood on her face. Adriana couldn't bear to look at herself in the mirror and looks away. Everything that she once loved about herself was destroyed by him. She feels ugly, scarred, bruised... Adriana feels like damaged goods.

Is there anything left of the girl that I was? She sighs.

Adriana finishes her warm shower, does her hair and makeup and quickly changes into the skimpy and revealing clothes that Angeal had picked out for her to wear today. For his eyes only- just the way her husband likes it.

Fifteen minutes later, Adriana moves away from the bedroom and heads downstairs into the kitchen. She walks into the kitchen to find Angeal sitting on a chair, waiting for her. His arms are crossed and then he looks down at his watch. Adriana notices the scorn of disapproval stretched all the way across his frowning face. Angeal is not impressed.

"You're late." Angeal's blue eyes snap, dangerously. "Adriana, did you hear what I said? I told you to be quick."

"I'm sorry, but I was-"

Angeal's eyes flash with anger. His narrowed Mako blue orbs glow more green, the angrier he gets. "No excuses, woman!" He yells, cutting Adriana off.

The burly SOLDIER abruptly gets up, going straight for her, and grabs her arms roughly, his fingers digging deeply into her skin.

"Ouch," Adriana cries out in pain.

"Do not test me, Adriana," He says, towering over the young woman like the drill serjeant he is. Angeal lowers himself until their noses and brows are almost touching. His breath tickles her face. "Why do you always make me hurt you?" He asks, staring deeply into her eyes, waiting for her to respond correctly. "Do you want me to hurt you again?"

"P-please, no. Don't do this... Angeal, you're hurting me." She whimpers in fear.

"You will refer to me as "Sir"," He says, looking all the while sternly at her. "Stupid bitch. Don't you ever forget how to address me, or else I will punish you bad."

Tears glitter Adriana's eyes. "Yes, Sir,"

"Didn't you learn anything from last night's performance?" Angeal grabs her chin roughly, forcing her to look up at him. "Do as your told, Adriana and don't make me mad. Next time I will not be so nice. Understood?" He says, threateningly.

Her heart beats fast as she nods her head with difficulty. "Yes, Sir."

Angeal lets go of her and walks back to his seat. While she stands, he glares at her with burning Mako eyes for a minute before motioning her over to sit next to him and have breakfast.

"Come, sit down," Angeal speaks commandingly.

She takes a deep breath, trying her best to hold back tears. Otherwise, just like his father he might fly into a rage.

"T-thank you, Sir."

Adriana obediently sits down, next to him and tucks some wisps of her long dark hair behind her ears. She waits for Angeal to start eating and when he does, she takes her eating utensils and begins to eat.

He cuts into a piece of sausage then suddenly pauses, looking at her. "Adriana, I hope you know that you will have to be punished today because of what you did last night and this morning."

She frowns down at the food on her plate. Adriana knew that she would be punished; she just did not know what form that punishment would take.

Adriana licks her lips and swallows hard. "...Yes, Sir."

He frowns. "Hey, hey, get that look off your pretty face." Angeal chastised. He moves forward and begins running his hand, gently up and down Adriana's bare shapely thigh, making her stiffen. "Good your learning, but I still sense some disobedience in you; It'll take some work to make you into a good wife." He says, very patronising and belittling. It was almost if he is deeply pained by her disobedience. "Things would be much better if you'd just listen to me. I just want what's best for you."

Her eyes tearing up with fear, Adriana whispers, "I- I'm sorry, Sir. Please... Forgive me."

"You will learn not to disobey me again, Adriana." He says, coldly. Angeal stares into her brown eyes as if hypnotised. He then gently pats her thigh. "Now, eat up." He commands.

They then eat the rest of their morning meal in silence.

Once he finishes, Adriana removes the plates and utensils from the table and takes them to the sink and washes them with a sponge, warm water and soap. Angeal watches his wife with predatory eyes as she does the washing up. As soon as she finishes tidying things up, the big SOLDIER gets up and comes up behind her and wraps his strong arms tightly around her waist pulling her against him. And she flinches, again as his hard body presses into hers. He stands very close, his mouth practically touching Adriana's ear. She squeezes her eyes shut, breathing through her nose, deeply and steadily, just waiting for Angeal to have his way with her.

"I want you tonight," He whispers into her ear, his voice is so rough and raspy that it makes her shudder.

Shiva, please! Not tonight, I'm still in agony, she frantically thinks to herself as her pulse races.

It's not like she has a choice.

His hand slides down to catch her hip, turning her fully to meet him which makes her gasp, again.

Angeal darkly smirks. "Give me a kiss, baby before I'm off."

Timidly, Adriana rises up on her feet, stretching as far as she was able, to give Angeal a quick peck on the lips; but he controllingly grabs her head and forces his tongue into her mouth. She closes her eyes tightly as a tear rolls down her cheek. With clenched hands, Adriana stubbornly tells herself that she wasn't going to cry and had to be strong. She feels so powerless, bowing down at his every command. Angeal kisses her with a hunger that leaves him shaking, eager to take her right there, against the kitchen sink. She is far too tempting for him to be able to resist.

He wanted her, but right now, he had to get to work. Later, Angeal will.

Angeal bites her bruised lip, hard enough to draw blood, then soothes the sting with his tongue as he pulls out of the kiss. The little gasp from both actions went straight to his groyne.

"Mmmm, fuck. Baby, you drive me crazy, but I must get to work," Angeal speaks gruffly when he pulls away. "Make sure the place is clean before I get back. And Adriana, don't bother about dinner tonight." A smile curling up one side of his mouth. "I'll order a take-out for both of us, OK?"

Many things float through Adriana's mind that she wants to say, but she bit her tongue.

"OK, Sir."

"And while I'm gone I want you waiting for me in my bedroom..." Angeal pauses, smirking at her as his eyes leer up and down her voluptuous body. "I want you naked and in my bed when I come home. Do not leave the bedroom, even if you hear me come in." He adds. "You are not to leave unless I instruct you to do so. Do you understand, Adriana?"

Adriana already knew that she wasn't allowed to step out of the house, so hearing that she had to stay in the room until he returns weren't really surprising for her.

She sucks in a breath. "Yes, Sir."

"If you please me and do all I say then I might consider forgetting about that punishment." Angeal smirks, again. "Got it?"

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir." She says, trying to sound grateful.

"Good girl." He praises her. "I'll be back when I'm back."

Angeal turns and starts walking out of the kitchen and into the hall. He reaches for his Buster sword, which is hanging beside him and grips it tightly, placing the long, heavy and metal weapon on the holster on his back. Carrying it with him, the 1st Class SOLDIER leaves the house and locks the door behind him. As soon as her husband leaves, Adriana falls to the floor and begins to cry uncontrollably on the kitchen tiled floor.

"Angeal, why... Why do you do this to me?" She sobs to herself, shaking. "You've taken everything away from me—my home, my friends, my freedom... My life. You've got it all." She cries, pauses and then continues. "The one man that I love... Loved and trusted so much, treats me terribly. I tried to see some good in you and hoped that you would change, but you never did change. It only got worse instead of better." Adriana sniffles, wiping her eyes and nose. "Why do I stay with him?" She sighs. "Gaia, I wish somebody could help me, please!"

"Adriana." A very sweet voice speaks in a gentle manner, "Adriana, my little darling."

A shiver runs through Adriana's spine as she quickly turns around at the unexpected, but familiar voice. Adriana nearly faints when she sees the image of her dead mother's ghost.

Wha-? Am I seeing things, now? No way, this can't be real.

"...Mum?!"

xoxoxo

Please R&R! :)


	10. A Ghostly Visit From The Lifestream

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters, locations, and references to the game are all owned by Square Enix. I have created, and only own my original character: Adriana.

Chapter 10: A Ghostly Visit From The Lifestream

Could this be real?

"Mum is that... Is that really you?" Adriana asks shakily, choking back a whimper of fear.

Tears of happiness slip down the ghost's face. "Yes, it is, Adriana. Oh, how I've missed you so much."

With a small cry of joy, Adriana quickly gets up from the kitchen floor and flys into her mother's arms, hugging her as hard as she could.

"Oh, mum!" She cries, rivers of tears stream down her face. "Ohh, mum! I've missed you too!"

The ghost hugs her daughter, covering her moist face with maternal kisses. For several seconds they cry in each other's arms. In her mother's arms, Adriana feels safer than ever. For the first time in a long time, she didn't have to force herself to smile or pretend; Adriana was for real. And the feeling of joy, although almost unfamiliar, exhilarates her.

Thank you, Gaia.

'Oh, Adriana...' Her mother whispers into her neck, her voice is raw and throaty. "Why do you let him hurt you so much?" She asks, concern for her daughter.

Because I love him.

Adriana pulls slightly away and looks at her mother. She sighs, sadly as she looks down at the tiled kitchen floor. The ghost reaches up and touches the deep purplish bruises on her face. Her beautiful mouth was cut and badly bruised. As her mother looks at her face and down towards her hands, she notices the bruises up and down her arms and wrists and around her throat. The ghost also notices the way her daughter is skimpily dressed in tight, short and revealing clothes.

Adriana looks soulless... lifeless. This was not the young woman she had raised.

"Oh, my sweet child, look what he's done to you, you poor soul!" Her mother says tearfully. "He assaulted you again, didn't he?!"

After a couple of seconds, Adriana nods and then bursts into tears. Her mother sees her daughter's distress and hugs her tightly, tears forming in her eyes as she clasps her daughter's trembling body. They both stand there hugging for several minutes.

"I'm sorry," Adriana whispers in between tears. "I'm so sorry..."

"Shhh," Her mother says as she affectionately strokes her daughter's long dark hair. "Adriana, you must leave Angeal. If you stay with him," Her mother tells her, worriedly, "Angeal will kill you."

On hearing this, a cold chill slides over her daughter's body as she stares at her mother. The ghost senses her discomfort.

"You must escape. Adriana, no matter how much you love him, you cannot change him and his violent nature." The ghost tells her, sternly. "You don't want to stay with that vile and vindictive monster! You want to leave, today before it's too late! It's the only way!"

"Today?!" Adriana asks, tears falling silently down her face. "Oh mum, how do I leave? Angeal said he will kill me if I try to leave him, again... Ohh, what do I do?!"

"Don't worry, my dear. You are my daughter, and I love you and will protect you." Her mother says as she gently wipes her daughter's tears away. "I will not let that violent bastard get to you, Adriana if it's the last thing I do. I promise."

Just as the ghost finishes her sentence, her image begins to fade and grow blurry.

"Mum, you're fading!"

"I know, you're fading too. My connection with the physical world is beginning to fade rapidly. However, there is one more thing that I want to give to you before this contact ends." Her mother says in a more serious tone. "For now."

"What's that?" Adriana says with quizzical teary eyes.

Her mother takes her hand and in it places a chain with a gem. The necklace she gave to her daughter before she died. She told Adriana, she wanted her to have it and wear it always as a reminder and to never forget when she looked at it how much her mother loved her.

The necklace that Angeal had taken and thrown away to test her loyalty and commitment to him. And he knew it meant so much to her.

But he didn't care; Adriana belonged to him.

Adriana looks to see the small silver chained necklace with a beautiful small crystal heart hanging on it.

She looks at her mother, as a warm brightness fills her eyes. "My necklace! How?!"

Adriana's mother lightly chuckles. "I have my ways, my love." She says. "Keep the necklace safe at all times. And please don't let that monster see it."

"I'll hide it from him," Adriana says as she clutches the necklace tightly to her chest in her hand. "I promise."

"I will always be with you, my dear. Always. As long as you wear this necklace, I will protect you."

All of a sudden, a swift look of worry rises on her mother's face. "Now, my daughter, my time is up. I have to go now; I've almost used all the power I can to see you."

Tears begin to form in her daughter's eyes as she begins to beg. "No! Mum, please don't go! I need your help. You can't go!"

"Adriana, I believe in you, and you must believe in yourself." She places her hands on her daughter's face and looks at her for a few seconds. "Please leave this place as soon as you can. Can you promise me, Adriana?"

Adriana nods. "...Yes."

She kisses her daughter on the forehead. "Goodbye, my little princess. I love you so much, and your father does too."

"No mum!" She falls into her mother's arms. "Please don't leave me here. I love you, too. Please!

Her mother smiles at her daughter as she begins to fade away. For the last time, she hugs her daughter.

"I love you, Adriana."

And then...

The ghost disappears.

xoxoxo

Hi, beautiful's! :)

Please R&R, I need more reviews!

Thanks! :)

xoxo


	11. Part 1: The Date

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters, locations, and references to the game are all owned by Square Enix. I have created, and only own my original character: Adriana.

Part 1: Chapter 11 - The Date

It didn't always use to be like this...

Adriana stood before the mirror, looking back at her reflection with a towel wrapped around her body.

For the first time in her life, she felt incredibly beautiful and sexy inside.

And it was all thanks to one special man.

Angeal.

Adriana smiled as she remembered last night's events. She remembered how Angeal's Mako eyes bore into her's and the feel of his muscular arms around her as his unusually, monstrous manhood pounded her body with his face full of passion. She thought of the soft feel of his raven hair between her fingers, his whiskery face beneath her palms, his chest hair tickling her breasts as they made sweet, sweet love... Adriana felt butterflies as the memory of his warm, salty taste of his mouth when he nipped and kissed her. When the young woman remembered when he had confessed his love sincerely as she gazed into the deep blue of his eyes, Adriana thought for a moment she was dreaming but she hadn't been dreaming, it was true. She remembered at that moment that he had carried her to bed—held her warmly in his embrace throughout the whole night.

Losing her virginity last night had been everything. They didn't just have sex, they made love for hours in every possible position.

Is this what love was made of?

Adriana had just taken a warm shower, carefully applied her makeup, and blow-dried and styled her long, dark hair into a sleek middle part. She looked in the jewellery box on her dresser and pulled out two sets of sparkly earrings, a bracelet and then put the jewellery on. The beautiful necklace that her mother gave to her, Adriana always wore and never took off. While still hovering around her dressing table, she picked up an expensive, glass perfume bottle and sprayed her throat, then her wrists. The sweet fragrance of vanilla and roses floated through the room. All she had to do now was decide on what pretty dress to wear this evening. Adriana walked over to her closet and opened the door, looking through the dresses until she found one she liked. The dark haired beauty picked out a sexy red sleeveless dress. After she put it on, she stood in front of the mirror and liked how the dress accentuated her curves in all the right places. Adriana walked back to the closet and picked out the glamorous pair of heels that Angeal had bought for her yesterday. Holding them in her hands for a moment, her mind started to drift back to Angeal and she couldn't stop herself from smiling as she thought about how generous and kind he was to her.

Adriana lived, dreamed and breathed Angeal. Who could she thank for bringing him into her life? He was perfect. No, no one was perfect. But he was perfect enough.

How wrong I was. Mister nice guy wasn't so nice...

Angeal was a monster.

Adriana then put the shoes on for the first time and got up from the bed. She then looked in the mirror to evaluate her work and she smiled again. Pretty wasn't the word to describe how Adriana looked.; she looked stunning! She would definitely catch every guy's attention tonight. And Angeal always hated it as it would only make him even more jealous... And angry.

While Adriana looked in the mirror to check her makeup and hair, she heard the doorbell ring.

"Coming!"

Adriana quickly left her room and went downstairs, strutting to the door. She straightened her dress and took one last look in the mirror on the wall next to the door before opening it. When she opened the door Angeal stood there and admired the young, beautiful curvaceous lady in front of him, who he was about to take and have dinner with this evening. Angeal was dressed in a dark suit with a crisp white shirt and a black tie. Adriana noticed his thick black hair had been combed into a handsome style. He took her breath away. Angeal always wore good clothes; he was a very handsome man.

Angeal smiled. "Hey, baby."

"Angeal!" She said, greeting him with a warm hug and a soft kiss. "How was your day?"

"Better for seeing you," The SOLDIER replied as he palmed both of her ass cheeks as he hugged and pulled her close. "I sure did miss you."

Angeal glanced down at her chest, his eyes lingering on the soft, tanned skin of her breasts, then hovering up to her lips for a moment before he finally met her eyes. "Damn, baby, you look soo good and sexy in that dress..." He said, as his lustful blue eyes looked her up and down. "Fuck, I could eat you right now."

Her soft lips kissed his neck and cheeks. "I'm glad you like the dress, my love." She smiled and said, "How do you like the heels?"

"Sexy, sexy, sexy..." Angeal murmured, brushing her lips with his own. "You know only I know what looks good on you."

Adriana blushed, giggling. "Thank you. You look very handsome as usual."

The muscular six-footer looked her in the eyes and said, "My pleasure."

Angeal then kissed her again, passionately on the lips. He kissed her on the neck, and again on the lips with even more passion. His lips and expert tongue teasing, duelling with hers.

Finally, the big man eased out of the embrace and looked down at her with a self-satisfied smirk on his face. "We better get going, otherwise we'll be late for our meal. We'll pick off where we left off after our meal." He then leant forward to whisper in her ear and murmured, "Mmm, I can't wait to fuck you again."

Adriana shivered, loving the rough sound of the words spoken into her ear. She licked her lips with a seductive glare. "Yes, I can't wait. I want you, now."

"Easy now, kitten." He purred.

And then they both laughed.

"These are for you," Angeal said, handing her the large expensive bouquet of flowers.

She smiled brightly. "Thank you! They're beautiful. Let me put them in some water and then I'll be ready to go."

He nodded and watched her walk away; her bum wiggled in her tight dress as she sweetly swayed her hips from side to side. In the space of one minute, Angeal felt like cancelling their plans for the night, ripping her dress open with his unpredictable male urges and then carrying the young woman to her bed where he would bury himself very deep inside of her wet jewel and make love to her until they fell wearily into an unconscious state.

Adriana picked up her clutch bag and said, "I'm ready."

He watched her walk out of her house. Angeal adjusted his erection, straightened his suit. He smiled at her and took her hand, entwining his fingers with hers.

It was going to be a very very long night...

To be continued...

xoxoxo

Sorry for the long update! I have been very busy with uni and work and had a bit of writer's block, but I'm back... For good! I'm currently writing chapter 12 and it's about (SPOILER!) Adriana bumping into an old childhood friend at the restaurant. How will Angeal react to this? Will he be calm? Will he hurt Adriana? Or will he hurt... Her friend?

Please review!

xoxoxo


	12. Part 2: The Date

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters, locations, and references to the game are all owned by Square Enix. I have created, and only own my original character: Adriana.

WARNINGS: Swearing, violence and physical abuse, in this chapter. Very dark and may unsettle some readers. You have been warned!

Also introducing... Evan Townshend from FF7 lateral biography Turks! :)

Part 2: Chapter 12 - The Date

Angeal pulled out the chair for Adriana as she looked around the Spanish restaurant smiling.

"Thanks." She said while looking at the very blingy crystal glasses on the table and the expensive chandelier above them. "I've never been here before. This place looks very expensive."

Sitting down, Angeal said, "Apparently it's one of the best in town."

A portly, middle-aged male waiter dressed in all black with brown hair and a posh moustache that was twiddled at the ends approached the table, smiling at them.

"Good evening. Thank you for dining with us today. Can I get you something to drink?" The waiter asked, handing the couple their menus.

Adriana smiled. "I think I'll have-"

"We'll have two large glasses of red wine." Angeal interrupted.

"Very well, Sir," The waiter said as he went off to get their drinks.

Adriana looked at Angeal and smiled. "Good choice."

He smirked. "I know what's good for you, baby."

The waiter returned with two large glasses and a bottle of wine. He sat their glasses down and poured some wine and set the bottle down.

"Are you ready to order something to eat?" The waiter asked.

They nodded and handed their menus to the waiter.

"We'll both have the steak, medium rare," Angeal told the waiter. The waiter nodded and promptly wrote down the order on his pad of paper.

"And anything for dessert, Sir?"

"No," Angeal said with a mischievous smile and a twinkle in his eye. The SOLDIER stared at his partner and said, "What I want is not on the menu."

The waiter nodded and closed his notepad. "Very well, Sir. Your orders will arrive shortly." He said and walked away.

Angeal reached over and seductively touched Adriana's hand. His hand was warm. "Perhaps, we could do something a little physical after dinner."

The young woman stared at him for a moment and felt herself getting aroused by his words. She knew very well what he had meant. A short time later, the waiter came out with their meals and placed the two warm plates of food on the table. Adriana stared at the plate of food sitting in front of them. The smells from the meal was holy. Aromas of meat, seasonings and warm bread filled the air.

"Oh, this food looks so delicious," she said, her mouth nearly watering.

The waiter smiled at her. "Enjoy your meal." He said and walked away.

Adriana and Angeal took their silverware out of their napkins and started eating their food. While the couple were eating their food, they never even stopped talking and laughing. Seconds, minutes and hours flashed by as they talked about their hobbies, desires and general things in life. Talking, smiling, laughter... And love. These were once the barriers to and what was their once loving relationship.

Not anymore.

When they finished, Angeal signalled the waiter. The waiter walked over and gave him the bill. Angeal took his wallet out and placed the Gill on the table.

"My suite is next door to this place. Want to see it?" He asked, smirking.

Adriana nodded. "Yes," she said, smiling. "I'd love to see your suite."

"Okay, great," Angeal answered. "Are you-"

"Adriana! Is that you?!" The familiar male voice interrupted.

Adriana turned to look up. She gasped when she realised who it was. "Evan!" Adriana shrieked in shock and surprise. She got up and gave him a warm, welcoming hug.

Evan hugged her back with happiness. "My goodness, Adriana. You are even more beautiful than I remembered."

She blushed, "Oh, Evan, it's so good to see you again!"

The blonde young man held her close for nearly a moment then dropped a quick kiss on the top of her head as they stepped apart. Each of them remembering the deep friendship they'd shared for over the last 13+ years. Gripping the stern of the glass and that it would break any second now if he were to apply more force, Angeal menacingly glared daggers in Evan's direction. A sudden surge of anger flooded through his Mako infused veins pushing all rational thoughts from his head. Angeal took a long swig of the excellent red wine and got up from his seat.

I'll make that son of a bitch sorry he ever laid eyes on my woman! Angeal thought to himself as he quickly strode towards them. Adriana flicked a glance over her own shoulder when Angeal stood next to her and wrapped his strong arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him in a possessive embrace. At six-four he stood several inches taller than Adriana's friend. Something about "Angeal" and the protective way he held her made Evan wonder if they might be involved.

"And who's this?" Angeal asked, still glaring at Evan.

"Angeal, this is my best friend from school, Evan Townshend. Evan, this is Angeal, My fiancee." She said.

Evan eyes open really wide as he looked at the SOLDIER 1st in awe, "No way, I can't believe it!" He said, "The famous Shinra SOLDIER from Banora... An honour to meet you, Sir," Evan held out his hand for a polite handshake. Angeal looked at his open palm like he held something rancid in it. A few seconds passed and Evan got the message and so he shoved his hand into the front pocket of his jeans.

Evan looked at Adriana. "Hey, why don't we stay and have a-"

"Actually," Angeal interrupted, "We were just about to leave."

Evan paused and Adriana looked up at Angeal, locking eyes with him. Then she saw the look in his eyes. What was that? Anger? Jealousy? A concoction of Both? She didn't quite know but there was something unusual.

"Adriana?" Evan glances back at her.

She sighed slightly, "I have to go now, but how about we catch up some other time?"

Evan smiled, "Yeah, I'd really like that. I'll be staying here for some time before I go back to Midgar, again." He said.

"How long are you staying here for?" She asked.

"I'm staying here for two weeks, but we should definitely arrange to meet up again, soon. How about this weekend?" He asked.

Angeal rolled his eyes and sighed, "Adriana, come on let's go."

Adriana nervously glanced at Angeal and then back to Evan. "Oh, umm... Yes, I'll give you a ring later in the week," she said, "And um, I let you know exactly when we can meet."

Evan smiled, again. "Ok, well, see you soon and you two enjoy the rest of your evening."

Adriana smiled back and nodded "Yes, you too. Bye bye, for now."

After they said their goodbyes, Angeal watched Evan make his way to the restroom. And Angeal followed him soon after.

"Wait for me, outside. I won't be long," he said.

"Okay." She said.

Angeal headed down the short set of stairs and followed the younger man to the restroom. When he got inside, Evan entered a private stall and was just loosening his belt around his narrow waist of his jeans. It left Angeal just enough time to check for other occupants and lock the entrance door to the restroom. He then went straight in, towards the cubicle. Evan then turned to shut the cubicle door and realised somebody else was standing there.

"A-Angeal?! You gave me..."

A punch.

Angeal punched him square in the face, and Evan stumbled back, sitting on the toilet and adopting a state of unconsciousness. Evan tasted blood as his jaw throbbed. Angeal kicked the door behind him and lunged at Evan, grabbing the back of his neck and shoving his head down into the stinking water of the toilet bowl, hauling him out for Evan to suck a breath of air. The younger man struggled violently to loosen off the hold but the SOLDIER 1st had a firm hold of him.

"You piece of shit," Angeal cursed, glaring at the young scared man. "You want my woman, don't you?"

"WHAT?! N-no, n-no..." Evan spluttered before his head was shoved back down into the bowl like a toilet plunger.

Angeal pulled his head from the bowl. "I saw the way you looked at her. I saw the way you hugged and fucking kissed her!" He growled, angrily and shoved his head down. "You BASTARD! I'll make you regret ever being born."

The young boy thrashed and squirmed as his head was held under the water, struggling for breath. This time he wasn't prepared and dirty water poured into his mouth, and he swallowed it. Evan choked on it and couldn't breathe. He was too powerless to struggle against the 1st classmen strong grip. Angeal pulled the boy's head out of the toilet bowl for air.

"Plea..." Evan splattered before Angeal dunked his head in once more.

Angeal then roughly grabbed Evan by the back of his neck and forcefully pulled him up. He slapped him on the back of the wall and stared down at the poor boy in a deranged way.

"You will stay away from her or I will kill you. UNDERSTOOD?!" Angeal warned him, his Mako eyes blazing with rage.

Shaking uncontrollably with fear, Evan stared up at him with wide frightened eyes and nodded once. Dirty water dripped from his face into his opened mouth making him feel nauseous and sick.

"She is MINE and YOU will not come between us," Angeal whispered the last part dangerously.

Without warning, Angeal punched Evan, making him fall face down on the wet and slippery tiled floor, knocking him out cold. He then stepped over the unconscious body, careful not to step in the crimson blood gathering quickly on the floor on his way out of the stall. He headed for the sink area to freshen up. As Angeal washed and dried his hands, he stared at himself in the mirror admiring his nicely styled hairstyle and well-trimmed stubble with no remorse or regret for what he had just done. Satisfied with the outcome, Angeal straightened his suit and exited the bathroom and left the restaurant meeting Adriana who was waiting for him outside at the front of it. Her expression softened as he approached her and she smiled at him.

Angeal smiled. "Let's go, baby," he said, grabbing her hand.

Her smile deepened when she held his hand. The couple walked and talked incessantly as they made their way to his hotel. They walked under the starry sky down the busy streets of costa del sol.

To be continued...

xoxoxo

Thanks for reading! Please R&R! :)

x


	13. Part 3: The Date

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters, locations, and references to the game are all owned by Square Enix. I have created, and only own my original character: Adriana.

Part 3: Chapter 13 - The Date

"Gaia... This place... it's so beautiful."

Suite 701. Angeal was right, it was sensational. The entire room was decorated in red, black and soft beige. It was the biggest suite on the seventeenth floor.

"Make yourself comfortable. Take a seat or look around if you like."

Angeal walked over to put a CD into the CD player and It played a jazz artist. Adriana decided to wander around and explore the suite a little. Her eyes swept across the large room and she noticed that the room was immaculately clean and tidy. Not a trace of dust or dirt to be found anywhere. Most of the wooden floor was covered with a red coloured oriental looking rug. Her eyes were drawn to Angeal's bed. The bed had a black marble headboard with a cream coloured fur throw covering it. The curtains even matched the bed! The floor-to-ceiling windows were very wide and long and overlooked the beach and city nightlife of Costa Del Sol. As Adriana continued to look around the room, her eyes fell upon a silver framed photo sitting on the bedside table. In it, a beautiful young woman was sitting cross-legged on the grass with one arm that hugged a young child standing close to her side and the other clung tight to a handsome man who looked no older than thirty-odd years of age.

"That's my favourite picture of my mum, me and my stepfather," Angel said as he walked through the doorway. "It was right after I turned thirteen and joined the Shinra's military."

And right before his stepfather's death.

"Angeal, it's so beautiful. You all look so happy together." Adriana said, gently putting the picture down in it's spot. She turned around and faced him, smiling.

Smiling, he agreed, "Yes, we were."

Angeal watched the younger woman as she walked through the room and sat down on the beige oversized sofa. Her eyes seemed to gaze off towards the signature Shinra Inc logo that peppered the wall to where Angeal stood.

"Generally speaking, this Inn only accommodates to Shinra SOLDIERS." He said, sitting down next to her. "It has been accepted procedure for the Shinra Army to utilise Inn's and eating houses for the needs of the military."

Her eyes widened with interest. "Oh, really?!" She asked.

"Yes," Angeal smirked. "Not only is my transportation furnished by the Army, but my board and lodging are also paid." He chuckled. "The many perks of being a 1st Class SOLDIER."

Adriana giggled, "I bet! That's so amazing, Angeal. You're so lucky."

Angeal paused for a few seconds before he hesitantly gazed at Her. "...Adriana?"

She stopped giggling and looked up at him, smiling. "Yes, my love?"

"That guy... You know who I'm talking about." He began with a poker face. "You two were so busy blabbering, you didn't see me sitting there in the restaurant."

"Oh, you mean Evan, my friend?" Adriana asked. She had no idea where he was headed with this.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "So... What sort of "friend" is he, exactly?"

Was Angeal a bit jealous?

"What?" She said, "Angeal, what do you mean?"

Angeal rolled his eyes. "I could see the way you two were looking at each other. Anybody could see, that you two have a thing going on."

"Darling, No," she blushed, "I've known Evan from school. Besides, I'm not exactly his type."

Angeal stiffened as he curiously looked at Adriana expecting the worse. "And why is that?"

"Because, Evan is gay."

As soon as these words hit his ears, Angeal's face turned slightly red. His brows raised in shock and his mouth fell agape as he tried his best to feign disgust. "No. You're quite sure of that, are you?"

"Sure, he talks about his partner all the time!" She said. "Listen, Angeal," Adriana scooted closer to him on the couch and placed her head on his shoulder. Looking up into his Mako-blue eyes, Adriana beamed. "There's no need to be jealous. You know, you're the only man I want."

He frowned. "And what makes you think I'm jealous?" he asked.

Her smile widened. "You said me and Evan were practically gaping at each other."

"He was-" Angeal cut off what he was about to say when Adriana put her fingers on his lips to cut his protest.

"I love you."

The harsh lines of his face softened at her words. Those intense Mako-blue eyes warmed as he Kissed the tip of her finger before he pulled her close.

"I love you, too," Angeal whispered these words as he pushed his lips against Adriana's, kissing her. The kiss was sweet, loving, slow... Different! It wasn't about want or need, it was special and said more than those three words.

Angeal broke the kiss, and Adriana watched, speechless, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet-covered jewellery box. Nestled inside was Twenty-four-carat diamond.

He popped the top open. "Marry me," Angeal whispered against her lips.

This was a surprise. I remember my heart racing against my ribcage as he asked me this. I trembled all over with excitement. It was the greatest feeling I'd ever had!

I couldn't believe that in three days, I was engaged to Angeal Hewley. He was mine and I was his.

"Yes." Adriana held out her shaking hand as Angeal placed it on her finger.

When the young woman looked at the stone, it was dazzling! The emerald shape covered her entire finger. It looked so expensive, that she didn't dare ask Angeal how much it was!

"It's beautiful," She managed to say in awe.

He shook his head. "You're beautiful. It's just a diamond."

The good tears fell from her face. Adriana was happy, she had always dreamed of this kind of happiness.

"I love you," She said, emotionally.

"You do, huh?"

"Yeah."

Angeal smiled down at her, his grin seductive. "Then show me, wife. Show me how much you love your husband."

Adriana smiled as she clasped his cheeks and kissed him, long and slow. Her tongue sliding inside his hot, waiting mouth. As the soon to be husband and wife kissed, the strong Soldier stood up and carried her over to the bed in front of the fireplace. As they hungrily kissed, Angeal, Very easily laid her down and with practised ease, he gently slid the straps of her dress down on both sides and it fell silently to the floor. Angeal looked her over with his eyes and she knew by the hungry look that it was going to be a really fun and wild night filled with erotic passion.

"How about that desert now?"

To be continued...

xoxoxo

The next chapter will be the lemon to this one :)

Can you guess who will disturb the two while they make sweet, sweet love at the SOLDIER accommodated hotel?

Hehehe...

Please read and review! :)

Adriana xoxo


	14. Part 4: The Date

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters, locations, and references to the game are all owned by Square Enix. I have created, and only own my original character: Adriana.

Part 4: Chapter 14 - The Date

"Suck it."

With both hands on the base of his stiff member, Adriana ran her tongue up his cock, tracing a large vein from the bottom. When she reached the tip, pre-cum leaked from the wide slit. Adriana licked the opening with the tip of her tongue and his salty and delicious taste coated it.

Adriana pursed her lips and kissed the tip. "Mmmm," she murmured opening her sultry brown eyes and capturing Angeal's heated pleasure-filled grimace in her glance. "You taste so good, love."

She sucked the bulbous tip into her mouth and then slowly down over the thick shaft, as far as she could go. Adriana then continued to try to suck on his entire length. She was really trying to swallow his whole length but she knew it was impossible to do, without choking on it. Angeal groaned, gritting his teeth because her mouth was hot and wet.

"Gaia, Adriana... That feels good."

He stared at his hard shaft sliding in and out of her mouth, between those full, plump luscious lips of hers. Angeal struggled not to thrust deep into the warm suction of her mouth, but Adriana didn't make it easy for him and he nearly lost control when she took him deeper, sucking even harder.

"Ughh, Adriana," he groaned. "Fuck, I'm close..."

Unable to control himself, Angeal wrapped his hands in her hair, guiding her along and thrusting in, going deeper and deeper on his more than impressive length. His cock started to hit right to the back of her mouth and beyond making her gag on his cock. The young woman looked up at him with watery eyes and whimpered around Angeal's length, deep-throating him. The vibrations of her sounds sent him completely over the edge and made him want to cum.

"I'm gonna cum, baby," he rasped.

Angeal groaned and then gripped her hair and pressed forward.

"Fuck," Angeal roared.

His eight pack abs contracted as his sperm shot out of his cock, over her tongue, and down the back of her throat. Adriana gulped greedily, not wanting to lose a single drop. After he had shot the last spurt into her mouth and she'd licked him clean, Angeal pulled out of her mouth and stroked his cock all over her puckered lips. Breathing hard, the SOLDIER looked down at the sultry young woman with a smile on his face and lust in his blue eyes. After a moment, he spoke.

"Gaia... That was great, Adriana," he said, huskily.

Adriana smiled at him. "Mmm, you taste so delicious." She said while licking her lips.

He smiled and replied by wiping away the cum from the side of her mouth with his forefinger. Their eyes intensely locked on each other as she sucked on his long and thick finger, slowly and seductively.

"Damn. Look at you," Angeal whispered thickly. "You're beautiful."

"Me?" She said, giggling.

"Yeah."

"Like what you see?" Adriana teased and playfully widened her thick thighs in invitation.

Angeal's breath grew heavy and thick, nostrils flaring like a beast in heat. He leant down and hungrily kissed her sweet mouth, sending chills throughout her body. Angeal gently pushed her down onto the bed and leant over her body, still not leaving his lips from hers. He eased down until the full weight of him was on her chest. Adriana felt everything; his heavy muscled thighs pressed to her, his stomach, the thick pecs that always made her body shiver with desire... It was heaven! She wrapped her legs around his strong waist as he pressed her against the bed and kissed her.

"Angeal." She gripped his shoulders as she kissed him back with her usual desire.

"I need you, wife," he murmured against her mouth.

Through half-lidded eyes, she met his gaze. "Make love to me, husband."

Angeal nipped her lower lip, and she heard herself sigh, pleasure sweeping through her. He kissed and sucked on her neck as his hand travelled down the front of her body to cup her-

"Hey Angeal, have you got any- GAH!"

Startled by the interruption, they broke apart and looked at the SOLDIER that was covering his eyes. Coming out of her sensual haze, Adriana quickly dashed under the covers to avoid risking exposure from the intruder. Angeal quickly eased off the bed, shoving the netting out of his way and pulled his black boxer briefs up.

"Zack!" He said, irritably. "What are you doing here?!"

Zack dropped his hands. "Oops! Sorry, man, I didn't mean to, umm..."

Angeal frowned at him. "What's the problem, Zack?"

He scratched the back of his head. "Have you got any condoms, Sir? I've kind of ran out..."

Angeal raised an eyebrow. "Condoms? Gaia, Zack, you've run out already?" He asked, getting more irritated by the second.

Zack laughed a little nervously. "Well, I, er... Yeah."

Groaning, Angeal opened the drawer of the bedside table and took out a packet of custom fitted XXXL condoms. He passed the box over to Zack and he caught it easily with one hand.

"Use them honourably, SOLDIER." He said.

"Haha! Geal, you're the best!" His younger protégé beamed. "Later!" He said as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

When Zack left the room, Adriana reappeared from under the covers, giggling. Angeal turned around and looked at her. He began to chuckle too, the embarrassment rumbling out of him.

"Gaia," She said. "I can't believe he walked in on us making out!"

"From now on we lock the door," Angeal chuckled as he locked it.

The strong 1st Class-man returned back to bed. The white netting fell back around the bed as he joined Adriana. He gazed at her happy face as he lay back down, hardly able to believe how beautiful she looked. Angeal wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her to him, and her body was immediately warmed up by his. He kissed her lips, loving the way she trembled against him. Her touch was almost too much as he pulled her tighter to himself, kissing her deeper as he panted lightly. As Angeal kissed her he pulled the covers off and lay between her legs. He reached back and pulled her legs up. Her smooth skin was so soft and smelled so sweet. Adriana smiled up at him as he smiled down at her, gazing down her body.

"Now, let's continue off from where we started, baby."

Meanwhile, in a nearby restaurant.

"I'm just going to the gentleman's, honey," The middle-aged man explained to his wife.

"Ok, darling," She replied.

The man wandered through the crowd and headed down the short set of stairs, approaching the restroom door. He tried to open it but he found the door hard to open and it was bent and jammed.

"For Gaia's sake... Open!" He growled, annoyed.

After the third attempt, he pushed the door and it opened. When he got inside, he stood there, his wrinkled face shocked when he saw all the blood on the floor and surfaces of the sink. He then followed the trail of bloody footsteps, which led to a cubicle door. He turned the handle and then opened the door. When he saw the young man covered in blood, gasping for air, he was terrified! The middle-aged man gasped and instinctively took a couple of steps backwards, and as he did so, he slipped on the blood that was all over the floor and fell to the ground, hitting the side of his head against the surface of the sink, instantly killing him.

"H-help me... Adriana..." Evan managed to croak out before passing out.

xoxoxo

Oh, poor Evan! :o

From this chapter, onwards will be written in present tense... For a while! I bet you're excited, right? :)

Ok readers, it's up to you! :) Should Evan live or not?

Please either message me directly or leave a review with your choice!

Thank you so much for reading! :)

Merry Christmas and happy and healthy new year!

With lots of love,

Adriana xoxo


	15. Anxious Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters, locations, and references to the game are all owned by Square Enix. I have created, and only own my original character: Adriana.

WARNINGS: Swearing, violence and physical abuse, in this chapter. Very dark and may unsettle some readers. You have been warned!

Chapter 15: Anxious Heart

Adriana stares out the window, waiting anxiously for Angeal to return home from work any minute now with more mako pumped into his veins. He always came back home around the same time every day and she was dreading it. She just hopes that he will be in a better mood for when he comes back. As Adriana tries to figure out an escape plan to flee from her husband's clutches, she keeps rolling over the events with her mother, and her words, in her mind.

"Adriana, you must leave Angeal. If you stay with him... Angeal will kill you."

Adriana looks down at her mother's necklace and twiddles it between her fingers.

"So, it wasn't a dream, after all. It was real." She murmurs.

Getting up, all she had to do now was undress. Adriana had already cleaned the house and made sure it was clean and tidy.

She knew she would be in big trouble if it wasn't.

Adriana begins to undress very fast, folding her clothes correctly and neatly on the chair. Completely nude, she walks over to the king size bed and quickly hides the necklace beneath her pillow. She lies down on her back and pulls the duvet cover over her. Adriana feels far from relaxed. As she lies in bed, staring up at the ceiling, all kinds of terrifying thoughts rush through her mind. Adriana tries to force all unpleasant thoughts from her mind, but she couldn't concentrate. She knows she has to get away as fast as possible, but how?

Adriana snaps out of her daze, and her heart starts pounding in her chest when she hears the front door bang open, downstairs.

Oh, Gaia, he's back, she thinks to herself as panic and fear spread through her. She prays to god that he's in a good mood and will not hurt her...

Again.

Angeal steps into his Banorian home and thuds the door behind him, locking it firmly. Now in the hall, he places his huge buster sword beside the door. Angeal then takes his muddy boots off and marches through the large apartment, checking to see if his wife did all the household chores up to his high expectations. The Commander checks under the couch, between and behind cushions, in closets, cabinets, and every other nook and cranny. Satisfied, Angeal goes upstairs to see Adriana. He almost stops and gawks when he finds her voluptuous body, lying there fully nude on the bed.

Just how he wanted.

He enters the room, still wearing his SOLDIER uniform. Adriana looks up at him and forces a smile on her face. Angeal stands there by the door, his eyes roaming over the young girl's body, inch by inch taking in every soft curve. After a minute, he looks her in the eye and speaks.

"Afternoon, my beautiful wife,"

"Good afternoon, Sir," she speaks, softly.

"Mhmph. No need to call me Sir," he smiles, slowly walking over to the bed. "You've been a very good girl today and that pleases me," he pauses, "so, you don't have to be punished."

Immediately feeling slightly better, she whispers, "Thank you."

He smirks, 'no, thank you."

Adriana watches as he begins to undress; taking off his gloves, harness and armour and disregarding them on the floor.

"You did a great job on the apartment," He says, gently.

Lastly, Angeal Grabs his top, pulling it up and over his head and his cargo pants each time, folding them precisely and resting them on the chair.

"You're welcome," she replies.

Angeal stares at her for a few seconds, smirking. He grasps the sides of his black boxer shorts and pulls them down, his manhood springs out. Kicking off his shorts with eagerness, he joins her on the bed. Angeal reaches out a hand to gently smooth her long and thick dark hair, his lustful blue eyes bore into her uneasy brown sultry orbs.

"I missed you, baby," he says, quietly. "So much."

His hand moves from her hair to her neck and he pulls her in close, kissing her deeply. Adriana cringes but submits because she knows the consequences if she refuses him. Adriana just lies there like a puppet, praying it would all be over soon, so she can go clean herself off and get the hell out of here.

Do as he says. Don't make him mad...

Angeal deepens the kiss as he roughly pushes his wife back against the pillows, his strong naked body presses down against her. Adriana reminds herself not to tense as the kiss grows deeper, harsher. While Angeal kisses her, he begins to frantically explore her body with his hands while his cock jerks and quivers against her flesh. She could feel how aroused he is against her. Angeal slides his hand down to her chest and feels her heart violently beating. Smirking, he touches her breasts, caressing their soft and smooth counters, tracing the rise of her nipple, then sides down to the soft mound of her belly.

"Look at you. You're beautiful." He murmurs while kissing her ear.

Angeal slips his hand between her legs and kisses her hungrily. Adriana quivers when his finger slides inside her, back and out between her moist folds. It was terrible, she could do little; his hands molest her like a street whore, touching her hard in all the intimate places.

"Good. You're wet for me," meeting her eyes and slightly smirking, he says, "it's time to reward you for your good behaviour."

Angeal grabs her knees and pushes them apart, burying his face between her legs. His tongue licks the folds, slipping inside of her warm and wet pussy. Her still-tender flesh is extremely sensitive to each caress of his skilled tongue. Adriana gasps as she feels his wet and hot tongue lick lewdly up her slit and opening of the hole he would soon fuck. Feeling ashamed of herself, Adriana has to bite her lip to stifle a moan to his caresses.

"Mine. This is mine," Angeal chants like a mad, processed beast as he looks at her. "This sweet pussy is mine, Adriana," he says as he licks and kisses her sex.

Lifting his head, Angeal glares at her with lustful blue eyes. "Tell me it's mine," he demands.

"It's yours..." She shudders.

His eyes burning into Adriana's, he can't wait any longer. Angeal grabs her thighs, positioning himself between them and thrusts in deep inside of her. Angeal hisses at the tightness that he feels then moans as he begins to fuck the whimpering lady beneath him. Gasping, Adriana clutches the sheets and tries to ground herself as he thrusts, deeply in and out of her, remaining as silent as she could. Pumping into her, Angeal leans forward, resting more weight against her. The SOLDIER captures her mouth with his own and hungrily kisses her, letting his hips begin to move more powerfully, thrusting into her in steady aches.

"Fuck... Look at me," he growls into her mouth, their noses bumping with each upward slam of his pelvis.

Adriana stares up at his glazed mako eyes, breathless.

"Who do you belong to?" His voice is raspy against her lips.

"You," she whimpers.

" Who?" he growls, huskily.

"...Angeal." She whispers in agony.

"Hn. That's right woman; you're mine. And don't you dare forget it." He purrs out, groaning.

Angeal then begins to thrust into her so fast, so deep that Adriana could hardly catch her breath! She can feel him starting to throb; he's getting closer and closer...

"Tell me you love me, say it!" He demands.

"I-I love you.." She manages to say, as Angeal's manhood races through her.

"Fuck!" He says as he continues to thrust into her.

Angeal can hold it back no longer and cums with a hard, deep thrust and full-out animalistic roar. Adriana gasps from the pain and pleasure of it all. The SOLDIER collapses onto her chest, his body heaving from his orgasm. He pants and clings onto his wife as his orgasm shatters through his muscular physique.

For a minute, Angeal didn't move or speak.

He straightens up, pushing her hair away from her face and lowers his forehead to hers, staring down at her. Angeal doesn't say anything and when his piercing blue eyes lock and search her brown orbs, Adriana begins to feel nervous and uneasy. For a split second, she thought she saw remorse in his eyes. Then Angeal got up from the bed and walks towards the door. Adriana lies still, not saying a word. She doesn't even move until she is told to do so.

Angeal pauses for a moment in the shadows of the hallway, his back facing her. "Adriana, I'm," he starts to say but stops himself from continuing. Angeal turns his head slightly in Adriana's direction and asks, "You forgive me don't you?"

Adriana as always says, "yes"

"Good." Angeal nods. "Clean yourself up and get dressed." He orders softly. "Hurry. I'll order a take out, okay?"

"Y-yes."

After Angeal leaves the room, Adriana quickly showers and dresses in fifteen minutes. Limping, she then heads downstairs into the kitchen and goes to the cupboard, taking out two plates and some cutlery and puts them on the dining table for them to enjoy their meal. Adriana stops what she is doing when she hears heavy footsteps outside of the kitchen.

She feels him looking at her, his eyes burning into her.

Adriana looks up to see her husband standing in the doorway of the kitchen, seething as fury blazes in his Mako eyes.

"Sit down."

Adriana pauses and looks up at him, wondering what was wrong and notices that the way he is staring at her, his eyes didn't look very happy at all.

In fact, he looks angry, very angry.

"I said sit down!" He commands, gritting his teeth.

Hearing the angry tone in his voice, Adriana doesn't dare challenge him and sits down at the kitchen table, wondering what he is going to do next. She wishes that everything will just stop and go away, but she knows better.

Angeal walks slowly towards her and then stops.

"Adriana, explain yourself. What is this?" He says, tossing a box across the dining table to her.

She lifts her eyes away from the table and glances at the box. Adriana feels ill as fear hammers her heart as she looks at the box of contraceptive pills.

Ohh, Gaia...

"I-I can explain," she begins to stammer.

Angeal steps closer to her and clenches his fists into balls. "I bet you can. Please do."

"I-I... It's not what you think." She puts her head down. "I haven't used any contraceptive pills since we married, Angeal. I swear to Gaia." She lies.

"You lying bitch, how could you do this to me?" He comes at her aggressively, his voice seething his anger barely controlled. "We've been trying for a baby and all this time you've been taking birth control behind my back!"

"Angeal p-please, please I can explain!"

Her eyes wide, Angeal grabs her by the upper arms and grips her tight, refusing to let go completely.

"Ow, please you're hurting me!" She cries as she struggles to get away from his deathly iron grip.

"How can you say taking birth control pills behind my back all this time without telling me isn't wrong, Adriana? Well?!" He shakes her.

Adriana blinks back tears and takes a shaky breath. "But I'm not on birth control pills, I swear!"

He continues as if he didn't hear her. "You lied to me, Adriana. You didn't tell me. You kept this secret... A damn big secret from me. You disgust me."

Adriana's pulse beats wildly. Her mouth goes dry as she searches her mind for a way out.

"Please..." She says in a quiet voice. "Believe me, please."

"How can I trust you? What else are you keeping from me? Maybe a marriage or two? Do you have any other secret identities?" Angeal snaps, his face moves dangerously close to hers. So close she can feel the heat of his breath.

Adriana shakes her head vigorously. "No secrets... No lies. I-I didn't mean to hurt you I... Please stop."

"Bullshit," he growls. "Why did I even Marry you, you worthless slut!" The idiot says, cruelly. "You're damaged, used goods, fit for nothing and no one will ever want you."

Adriana's eyes begin to darken and fill with hatred as she looks at him and Angeal sees it but it doesn't stop him.

"Who'd have guessed you were such a slut? Your parents must be rolling over in their fucking graves." He snarls as his lips come near to hers.

Gathering all the saliva in her mouth, Adriana suddenly spits at him defiantly.

"Fuck you." She hisses.

Angeal looks almost shocked before his expression turns murderous! Not bothering to wipe the spit off his face, he backhand slaps Adriana so hard that she and the chair tumble over. Adriana cries out, biting the inside of her cheek from the force and tasting blood. She closes her eyes tightly and tries not to cry, swallowing the blood in her mouth while struggling to retain a conscious state from the force of the blow.

"Dirty little bitch." Angeal growls his rugged face is dark with fury as he wipes the spit off with the heel of his palm. "I'll teach you some fucking manners."

Suddenly, Angeal grabs Adriana and yanks her up. He then pushes her back onto the wall making her hit her head and it made her wince in pain. The next thing she knew, one large hand wraps around her slender neck with intent to strangle. Adriana begins to struggle, her eyes popping open as she struggles for air.

Angeal bends his head down so that their faces are mere inches apart. "You really are a stupid little bitch, aren't you?" he growls. "If you want to play rough, we'll play rough."

Adriana has to figure out a way to get out of here fast and alive, but will she?

xoxoxo

Please, R&R and thanks for reading! :)


	16. Run, Adriana, Run!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters, locations, and references to the game are all owned by Square Enix. I have created, and only own my original character: Adriana.

WARNINGS: Swearing, violence and physical abuse, in this chapter. Very dark and may unsettle some readers. You have been warned!

Chapter 16: Run, Adriana, Run!

"I ought to wash that dirty mouth of yours out with soap, you disrespectful little slut!"

Pinning Adriana up against the wall, her body plastered against his large, muscular frame. Angeal easily wraps his strong hand around her throat and squeezes with intent to strangle. Powerless against the SOLDIER's superior strength, Adriana struggles to breathe as she claws at his wrist trying to loosen his firm grasp and break free, which only made things worse.

"Do you know that I have a right to do as I like with you, that I can kill you now if I please?"

"P-please!" Adriana says as she gasps for air.

"Please, what?" Angeal yells, his fingers wrapping tighter around his wife's neck.

"Kill me!" She manages to choke out. "I... I don't want to live anymore."

"Shut up!" He shouts angrily into her face.

"No, you shut up!" Adriana fires back as tears run down her face.

Angeal's eyes widen with shock and anger. "Don't raise your voice again at me, Adriana," he warns. Adriana laughs then smiles through her tears.

"What are you going to do, Angeal? Hurt me again? Rape me?" She asks in a hushed tone.

Angeal glares at his wife with narrowed eyes. "What? You think you can take me on? Is that it?!"

Adriana sees the rage swirl in his piercing blue Mako eyes. She has never seen this soulless look in his eyes before as his eyes cut through her like daggers.

"I'm a man, honey, it's no contest."

When Angeal leans closer, Adriana makes a deliberate attempt to knee him in the groin but he sidesteps and slaps her viciously across the face for her efforts. Adriana falls to the ground writhing in pain and she can feel blood trickling down her cheek and tears glitter her brown eyes. Gasping for air, Adriana tries to crawl away from him but Angeal brings his foot down on her back to stop her from crawling away any further. She bursts into tears when his huge hand grabs her by the hair and he drags her towards the stairs then dragging her up the stairs, down a hall and into their large spacious bedroom. Adriana tries her best to fight back, but she is no competition for Angeal who is a six foot five, muscular SOLDIER who weighs a solid 250 pounds. Angeal throws her on the bed and gives her a backhander across her tear-stained face, hard enough to make her go limp.

Adriana regains her senses and cries out, "Please... Please don't hit me, I can't take this anymore!"

Angeal glares down at his wife. His Icy blue eyes are dark, cruel and predatory. "I make the money here, so I set the rules, right? It's my rules."

Adriana feels a cold shiver running down her spine. "Please stop..."

"On your hands and knees on the bed," he commands.

"I'm Sorry... Please, forgive me," she whimpers quietly.

Angeal pulls her up and spins her around to face the bed. He then pushes her shoulders forward, bending her waist, supporting herself against the mattress with her arms. Adriana gasps as he leans over her from behind, his lips finding her ear.

"I said on your hands and knees, Adriana. Don't make this harder on yourself. You haven't seen me at my worst, yet."

Adriana's chest hitches with a quiet sob as she places her knee on the edge of the bed, crawling forward enough to bring the other knee up. Firm hands on her womanly hips stop her from going any further, leaving her feet hanging off at the end of the bed. A hand on the back of her neck pushes her face down against the mattress and spreads her legs even wider.

"Don't move."

As Angeal steps away from the bed, Adriana leaps out and tries to run for the door but she didn't even get two steps away before a strong hand grabs her by the neck and throws her back down on the bed. Angeal curses to himself and takes his sword from its resting place on the wall. With the Buster sword in his hand, he turns her over on her back using the blunt edge of the large sword. Adriana's eyes widen with fear at the threat in his Icy blue eyes. The Jenova cells and Mako in his system heat up with a vengeance.

"Do you want to die?" Asks the very cruel Commander.

"No, no, no, please, Angeal STOP!" Cries Adriana, shaking to death. "Please don't kill me! Please don't kill your wife. I love you.." She begs softly, a quiver in her voice.

"I'm sure you meant - please don't, kill me, S _ir_ , right?" Angeal cruelly asks.

The SOLDIER leers at her curvy figure and kicks her legs open. He cruelly jabs the hilt of the Buster Sword between her thighs, almost hard enough to injure.

"Ugghh!" Adriana cries as he spitefully grinds the hard, cold metal against her womanhood. "Oh, Gaia... Oh please, Gaia no! P-please... Please don't... Please don't hurt me... Please!" She pleads as she desperately tries to stop him from forcing the hilt into her.

"Do that to me again and I'll rape your pussy with my sword and then I'll wrap your fucking intestines around your throat like a scarf if you keep on disobeying," he threatens, in a low menacing tone. 'Got it?"

Adriana swallows hard and says, "Y-yes, Sir."

He smirks at her, evilly. "I'm not going to kill you… But I'm going to make you wish I would have."

Angeal removes the sword and motions for her to get up. Adriana obeys, her entire body violently shaking as she stands up from the bed. He holds her by the back of her neck with one hand as he idly slices the air with the Buster sword with the other. Adriana knows her husband is currently not in grip with reality and has lost the plot. His eyes are frighteningly devoid of sanity as he plays with her body using his large sword. With one quick slice of the sharp blade, he slices of a strap of her dress. Adriana's fear increases as a tanned breast, tipped by a nipple bore his predatory gaze. Angeal cuts the rest of her clothes off with the Buster sword as she stands perfectly still, too scared to move because of the sword's razor sharp edge. Now the only thing covering her body is her knickers and it makes Angeal get more and more aroused at the sight of his woman as his eyes rove over her curvaceous body. Adriana starts to pant heavily, droplets of sweat beginning to bead on her tanned skin.

"Beautiful… Absolutely beautiful…"

At once, he roughly gropes her beautiful, round breasts in his hands, tugging and pinching her hardening nipples between his fingers. His breath chills her skin as he lowers his mouth to her ear.

"Beg me for forgiveness." He growls. "If you beg nicely and pretty you might even be forgiven for your bad behaviour."

"P-please, I'm sorry, Sir!" She says trembling with fear. "Please Forgive me, please..."

Adriana sucks in sharply when she feels teeth along her neck, and then gasps again when they bite down hard. She knew that there will be a mark.

"Sorry. That's all I get?" Angeal says to her as he harshly fondles her breast. "Beg me, you stupid, slut! Beg me to stop! Come on!"

"Please stop! I promise to tell you the truth, always." Adriana whispers.

"Keep going… I might just stop, maybe, but only if you're sincere." He growls into her ear.

"Please, please, stop!" She pleads, watching him. "I know I'm not a good wife. I know I must... I will do better, I promise. P-please, I love you! "

Angeal watches her hard for a moment and then he says, "If you love me, you wouldn't disobey and lie to me." He states. "I will make you regret disobeying me, woman."

Her stomach begins to hurt. The feel of his hand roughly groping her skin sends an overwhelming rush of nausea, making her dizzy. Adriana looks into his eyes and she realizes that she has to better come up with something fast and something good.

"P-please please..." She trembles with fear, her voice wavering. "I'll do anything... I'll do everything you want me to do. Just please don't hurt me. Please!"

Angeal laughs and puts his sword aside. "On your knees."

Adriana complies. She stares up at him her eyes still filled with tears. She doesn't know who the monster is standing in front of her.

"Thank me." He commands.

"Thank you, Sir," she mumbles.

"No. Thank me for who and what you are."

Adriana looks at him scared and confused. "Sir?"

Angeal glares at her with hatred. "Before me, you weren't shit you just existed. You barely had a pot to piss in or a window to throw it out of." He frowns in disgust. "Now look at you. I made you into a hot commodity. I'm your God and gave you life." He gloats. "So thank your king."

 _This bastard acts like I'm not even human... But I have no choice but to take it._

Adriana looks straight into his eyes and says, "T-thank you, king. Thank you for everything that you've done for me."

He looks at her and chuckles, cruelly. "Kiss my feet,'

Defeated, she bends down and lowers her head and put her lips to one of his feet, then to the other. Angeal watches her with a sly smile. He then places his foot down on her neck, before she can straighten up, enjoying her shame. For what seems like an eternity, Adriana is pressed down on the floor with his foot on her neck, her breasts pushed against the wooden surface of the floor.

"Tell me I'm the best."

"Y-you're the best." She shivers, swallowing hard.

"That's right... I'm the best you'll ever have. The only you'll ever have. Remember that!" He yells.

Angeal gets tired of it eventually and steps back.

"Crawl for me."

Adriana struggles to her knees, her body aches with every movement. Her head is down, not looking at him. She feels embarrassed, broken, helpless and degraded. Silent tears fall as she begins to crawl towards him.

"That's right, crawl for your king."

Angeal walks over to the sofa and sits down in front of her. He motions for her to crawl to him. Still crying, Adriana crawls slowly across the floor until she reaches her husband. She stays low and waits for the next command. Smirking, Angeal tells her to stand up and when she does he stares at her with a mocking smile.

"Beg me to take you,"

'P-please take me." Adriana's voice shook with terror.

Angeal laughs a low rumble. "Oh, I will. But, you know, you are a very bad girl, my Adriana. Very bad indeed. I think first you must be punished."

 _Women who are bad to their husbands need to learn a lesson._

"Looks to me it's lesson time." He cruelly says.

Adriana flinches when Angeal grabs her by the arm and bends her over his seated form, her stomach over his lap. Being bent over, she can feel his hard erection throb and press against her. Adriana closes her eyes as she apprehensively waits for what he wants to do to her next.

"And this is the perfect position for it," Angeal says gruffly, letting out a low moan as his hand firmly squeezes the smooth skin of her shapely bottom.

"You must be spanked!"

Adriana squeezes her eyes shut and grits her teeth as Angeal began to smack the living daylights out of her bottom. He quickly gets tired of slapping her knickers and yanks them down to her knees and out of the way. He then increases the force of his spanks when he gets to her bare bottom, spanking her hard on one cheek and then the other and then placing a barrage of spanks where her cheeks meet. Cruelly, Angeal repeats this many times.

"This," SPANK! "Is," SPANK! "What," SPANK! "You," SPANK! "Get," SPANK! "For" SPANK! "Disobeying," SPANK! "The," SPANK! "Fucking," SPANK! "Rules!" SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!

Adriana begins to feel tears stream down her face as she cries from the pain and humiliation of this inhuman punishment. Each time his hand comes down on her fire-red butt, she yelps and her body shakes against his lap. The yelps she makes only drives him more crazy with arousal and madness.

Angeal leans down and brushes her long brunette hair aside so he can speak directly into her ear. "And you better not ever disrespect me like that again, Adriana," He says dangerously and stops mid spank for a few seconds.

 **"You. Are. Mine."**

 _ **BUZZZZZZ!**_

Angeal's PHS starts to ring from his trouser pocket. He had set it to silent for all but three people, home and work.

It sounds like it's in desperate need of being answered...

Angeal's angry face sinks into an irritated glower as he roughly grabs Adriana's arm, tightening his grip.

"Keep your fucking mouth shut," he whispers lowly into her ear. "If you so much as breathe, I'll slit your throat."

Adriana swallows hard and nods, her whole body trembles with fear from the overall presence of this highly celebrated and famous Commander. What a joke! The highly praised Commander was an abusive, woman beating, murderer, rapist, psychopath who apparently suffers from some type of mental illness... Clearly, the Mako shots and strange experiments he's been undergoing must have gone straight to his head.

Furiously, Angeal pulls his PHS out of his slacks and raises an eyebrow before answering the call. "Commander Hewley here, speaking?" He answers, keeping his voice cool as if nothing is going on.

On the other end, a white-gloved finger taps the shiny surface of his desk while one knee crossed casually over the other and his booted toe bobbing smoothly, up and down. "Hello Angeal, It's Lazard. Apologies for disturbing your evening."

"What's the matter?" Angeal asks.

"Enemy forces have invaded the Shinra building. We're outnumbered and need you right now commander."

"I see. I'll be on my way," He assures him.

"Right, thank you! I have arranged a helicopter to go and pick you up. It should be with you right now."

"Understood." Angeal hangs up the phone and stares at his terrified wife. At that, the hand that pinned Adriana in place eases up and leaves her. The tension goes out of her body and she lies limp, panting, her bottom stinging. Angeal shifts and lifts her up in his lap like a rag doll making her wince softly. He turns her so she is facing him and though her eyes are downcast, he tilts her chin up until she meets his gaze.

"You are lucky that I have to go now," Angeal starts, "But I have to tell you this. You must never ever try that again, Adriana." He then whispers in her ear, "Disrespect me like that again and I'll kill you." His tongue slowly tracing the edge of her earlobe.

Adriana says nothing, not even batting an eyelash at anything Angeal is saying or doing to her. She trembles and sobs, weak, defeated and angry.

He pecks her on the cheek. "We will talk about this when I come back from my mission."

Tears stream down her face. "Yes, Sir."

"Now, get up."

Adriana tries to find the strength to get off from him but she's in too much pain to try and move.

"I'm sorry, Sir.." She whimpers, collapsing against the Commander's firm chest. "It hurts."

"See, why do you do this to yourself?" He whispers.

Angeal sighs as he wraps his strong hands around her and lifts her up and carries her from the sofa into the bed. He lies her on the bed and looks at her with no remorse for what he has done.

"I'm watching you, Adriana! You are mine and always will be. Remember that!"

Angeal turns his back on his battered wife arrogantly and marches away to the door, opening it and then picking up his Buster sword and armour on the way. Slamming the door shut and turning the key in the lock, he locks her in the bedroom so she can't escape. Adriana lies on her bed, trembling until she hears the front door slam shut. Terrified, Adriana quickly jumps out of bed and limps to the door. She slams into it, breathless before jerking on the handle with shaky hands, but it is securely locked and will not budge. Panicking, Adriana turns around and starts scanning her room, her eyes pass the window and zoom in when she notices that the windows were open and not locked which is unusual because Angeal always closed and locked them up in case she escapes. Immediately Adriana limps over to the window. She slides the window wide open, her eyes scanning the village. She sees the helicopter flying off into the distance heading to the Shinra building.

 _I need to get away from him and now is my chance to escape._

In a flash, Adriana dresses quickly; bra, panties and a loose white dress that won't rub on her sore backside too much. She slides on a denim jean jacket even though it is raining outside. She hums her purse on the bed and drags a larger designer bag out of the closet that she hasn't seen in years. Adriana stuffs in extra bras and underwear; she grabs t-shirts, a pair of jeans and spare jumpers just in case. She takes all the Gill from a hiding spot under the nightstand. She has to turn the thing over and peel the tape off an envelope that is folded over several times. It contains money that she had secretly stolen from Angeal without him ever noticing. Adriana knew that she would one day escape his clutches and how pitiful though it is, this is her escape plan. She hastily stuffs the Gill into her jean jacket pockets. She grabs her bag and large purse and throws them both out the window. With her hands on the windowsill, she pushes off from the chair and finds herself hanging over the sill, arms and upper body on the outside, legs on the inside, with her weight on her stomach. Scrambling furiously, she grabs the sill and manages to twist her body around so her legs were outside the window. She hangs from the sill by her hands then drops, landing awkwardly on the wet grass and falling onto her back, making her gasp in pain but she recovers. She quickly picks up her purse and handbag and starts to run, limping away, as fast as she could. Adriana feels tears coming out of her eyes and kept on thinking about getting away from Angeal and being safe. She runs and runs like a mad woman along a narrow road, trying to dodge trees through a forest in Banora. She has no idea where she is going, or where she is going to stay. All Adriana knew is that she has to get away from here.

xoxoxo

Please, R&R and thanks for reading! :)


	17. The Price Of Freedom

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters, locations, and references to the game are all owned by Square Enix. I have created, and only own my original character: Adriana.

WARNINGS: Swearing, violence and physical abuse, in this chapter. Very dark and may unsettle some readers. You have been warned!

Chapter 17: The Price Of Freedom

Feeling breathless, Adriana continues to run through the woods of Banora, keeping to the trees. She stumbles, nearly falling but catches herself. Adriana stops, trying to catch her breath, trying to judge where she is.

 _Where am I going to?_ she asks herself. _It's dark. It's raining. It's cold. It's winter. What am I doing?_

Adriana takes a deep breath and then continues to run.

Has running away ever solved any problems?

Although it is still quite dark as Adriana reaches the connecting road leading into town, she knows the new day can't be too far off now.

 _So far so good,_ she thinks.

 _It will be a beginning of a whole new life for me without Angeal. Lonely, perhaps, but hopefully free of abuse and control._

In the distance, Adriana spots the headlights of an approaching car. She hopes to get a lift but is also aware of the danger involved once a stranger picks you up.

 _I suppose even a well-known person can pose a threat once he is alone with you..._

As if hypnotised, Adriana keeps her eyes focused on the light that is coming directly towards her. Closer it comes, even closer. Her only hope is getting away from here before Angeal finds and kills her. The sound of the car's horn brutally shocks Adriana back to reality as the car pulls up next to her. The driver, a middle-aged man with black hair and a beard, wearing a lab coat over a yellow shirt emblazoned with the word "Banora", rolls down his window.

"Do you want a lift?" He asks, staring intensely and examining her from head to toe.

"Y-yes, please!" She stammers, watching him with wide eyes.

The man grins at her. "Come, bring your things."

"Thank you!" She replies.

Adriana rushes right to the car, opens the car door and jumps in, almost bumping into him.

"Oh! Sorry!" She exclaims.

He chuckles, "Relax," he says, "Everything is going to be alright, ok?"

Adriana nods her head and takes in a deep breath. There is nothing to worry about her inner voice tries to calm her. Of course, there isn't. He's an older man, he wouldn' t do anything to hurt me, she agrees inwardly. Adriana leans back into the seat and tries her best to relax before fear overwhelms her. They don't talk much as they drive along.

"Hey you," The man said as he put his hand on her knee which makes Adriana flinch. "What's a girl like you doing on the road at this hour?"

"I-I.. got lost.. I'm not from around here." She makes up.

"Oh really? So where are you from?" he asks, his tone of voice sounding a bit suspicious.

"Costa Del Sol."

"I have a son that met a girl from there," he tells her. "They're married."

Nervously, she blinks up at him and says nothing. Adriana feels her heart almost completely stop. She thinks this cannot be happening to her. Could this be Angeal's abusive father that he was telling her about?

The man stops the car on the shoulder of the road but keeps the motor running. He watches her for a minute and says, "I'm Hollander. Pleased to meet you, Adriana." He looks at Adriana with a mocking smirk. "There. Now we're not strangers."

"W-what do you want from me?" She says in a quiet voice.

"Isn't it obvious, Adriana?" He cooed, leering at Adriana in her dress. Hollander smiles at her. She is disgusted by the look on his face.

"Listen, Mr Hollander," Adriana begins helplessly, "I-I have to go," she stammers, trying to get out of the car but the car doors are locked. "Please let me out, now!"

He grabs both of her arms and says, "'You're not going anywhere. You're staying right here.'

"No, let me go!" Adriana cries out, struggling to get out of his grasp, which only pulls her closer to him.

"You're a very pretty girl, I can see why my son chose to marry you." His hands tighten on her arms. He bends to kiss her lips, but she turns away her face and suddenly begins a very powerful frantic struggle. Hollander immediately pins her firmly with his self and begins to grind into her. Adriana squirms and fights against him like a tigress, unconsciously arousing him much more.

Adriana struggles to free herself. 'Let me go NOW!' He grips her arms, his smouldering eyes locking on her terrified ones.

"You might think about acting nicer to me, woman," he presses, pulling her tighter against him while reaching his hand around trying to feel her breast.

"Get away from me you bastard!" Adriana yells, struggling more now.

Hollander bends his head to kiss her again. She turns her face away. 'No, let me go!' Still holding on to her arms, a lecherous look creeps over his rugged face.

"Stop struggling!" He yells, through his clenched teeth and tightening his hold on her arms.

Adriana winces, pain slicing up her arms where Hollander grasps it. She feels her whole body shake and feels like she was going to be sick. Adriana is scared of what he is going to do next but knows that she has to get out.

 **NOW!**

"Stop, Stop!" She screams.

Hollander is on top of her forcing himself on her. Adriana reaches underneath her car seat and luckily finds a small little pairing knife. Adriana grabs the knife and with every ounce of being in her, she stabs him. The first stab lands directly in his back. She pulls out the knife. Hollander grabs her arms and holds her down. He is furious, in a rage.

Hollander slaps her repeatedly. "You bitch! You stabbed me, You bitch! You are going to get what's coming to you, do you hear me!"

With elbows locking, Adriana gives him a shove and finally pushes him off of her. He rolls on his back, whacking his head hard against the side window. "I said stop!" She screams. "Fucking stop!"

Adriana lifts the knife and stabs him twice, the second time in the heart. She leaves the knife buried in him. Adriana is hysterical. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you," she screams, angrily.

Wasting no time, Adriana quickly gets out of the car and then opens the door. She shrieks as she drags Hollander out, before slumping him against the hot pavement below. Hollander gurgles something unintelligible at her. Adriana only drags his body a matter of inches from the vehicle and shuts the door, getting back into the car.

Frantically, Adriana drives off and heads towards the city. Instantly images of Angeal flush through her mind and she thinks to herself no wonder Angeal is the way he is, having crazy Hollander as a father. He is damaged goods. She also wonders when Angeal comes back home and realises that his precious, weak, little wife has left and will never come back ever again. Adriana thinks about him yelling her name over and over as he storms through the house looking for her to beat and punish after he finishes work. Tonight will be a different story, tonight Angeal will not be putting his hands on her because Adriana has finally found her strength and courage. She feels the magic spark in her veins again as a new chapter in her life begins.

Adriana smiles weakly and hymns, "New day. New day, new day, new day,"

 _A few hours later._

Angeal returns home after successfully completing his mission. He marches up the stairs to the bedroom and with his right hand, he takes out a key from his trouser pocket, unlocks the door and steps inside the room. And his eyes grow wide with surprise.

"Adriana?!"

With no sign of Adriana in the bedroom, he storms through the house looking for her.

"Where are you, bitch?" Angeal roars. "Where the fuck are you?! Don't you fucking hide from me!"

He growls, "Adriana?!"

Everywhere he looks but he still can't find her anywhere. He feels like his head is spinning around as his heart soars. Angeal groans loudly and grabs his Buster sword and bolts out of the main front door, so quick that he forgets to lock the door. The SOLDIER sprints like a madman along a narrow road through the forest of Banora, hoping to find and kill Adriana.

"I'll kill you, I'll fucking kill you!"

xoxoxo

Please, R&R and thanks for reading! :)


	18. Wandering Under The Moonlight

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters, locations, and references to the game are all owned by Square Enix. I have created, and only own my original character: Adriana.

WARNINGS: Swearing, violence and physical abuse, in this chapter. Very dark and may unsettle some readers. You have been warned!

Chapter 18: Wandering Under The Moonlight

"ADRIANA, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Angeal frantically looks all around the village for his wife but sees and hears nothing. The 1st Class SOLDIER knew the woods like no other. Angeal listens and still hears nothing, but the night sounds and the strong rich smell of the village soil. He isn't so sure that he lost her but he paces quickly with his sword drawn as he follows the mud-trapped footprints into the woods. A torch lights his path as he searches for his wife.

"Adriana! Adriana! Where are you?" Angeal yells with clenched teeth.

"I am going to KILL you!"

Just then, Angeal hears a twig snap behind him.

Biting his lower lip in anger, he growls, "You're all mine now."

The Commander quickly spins around to see a middle-aged man covered in blood, gasping for air. He approaches slowly but says nothing as he coldly looks at the dying man. When the man tries to speak he coughs and spits out blood.

"H-help me... Please..." Hollander manages to croak out before dropping his head back to the ground.

Angeal says nothing but stares into the man's shaken eyes with his narrow glowing Mako ones. As he looks at the much older man, Angeal can't help but think that he looks familiar, but where had he seen him before?

"P-please... Son..." he exhales, sounding faint and weak, a dying sound.

At this very minute, something changes inside of Angeal. Every single ounce of repressed rage and resentment springs forth from his subconscious; Angeal still remembers his traumatic childhood, watching in horror his beloved mother getting brutally beaten up by this man. Wincing at every single belt and stiff impact befalling his mother making her scream and cry in agony. Angeal felt each one as if it was his own.

Flames of anger surge through him as the painful and awful memories wash over him once again.

"My father is DEAD!"

Angeal plunges the Buster sword into Hollander's belly before he could utter his last words. He stares at his father's limp and lifeless body before he stiffly yanks the blade out, letting the crimson liquid flow out with a sickening squelch. Remaining silent, Angeal edges away and head towards the city in hopes to find Adriana along the way.

 _ **Mideel train station.**_

 _"Train arriving in 15 minutes to Nibelheim,"_ comes the automatic announcement.

Adriana stands on the platform waiting anxiously for the train to arrive. She wishes it would just hurry up! Adriana is terrified that at any minute now Angeal is going find and kill her. For years, Angeal would always threaten Adriana and say that she could never get away from him; that he knew people all over Gaia and if she ever dared ran away he'd send her picture to everyone he knew and that they'd be looking for her and Shinra would bring her back to him. Angeal could find her anywhere and pull her right off the street, no one would even dare try to stop him, because of who and what he is. If Adriana didn't do what he'd say or tell anyone about it, he would find her and kill her. He'd say all that while choking her! And Adriana believed him- every word!

When the train arrives, Adriana quickly picks up her bag and gets on board. She takes a corner seat and sits next to a window. Every time a large man walks towards her, she could feel her heart starting to pound. None of them even look remotely like Angeal, but it still didn't prevent panic at the thought of being dragged back to Banora from almost paralyzing her.

 _"Train to Nibelheim,"_ an automatic announcement comes over the speakers, loud and clear. Finally, the train resumes its journey and Adriana watches the buildings go by and then the few remaining strawberry fields and Banora tress. The distance to Nibelheim wasn't that far and the train ride would take about thirty minutes to get there. Adriana shifts in her seat trying to get more comfortable and relaxed. She watches out the window and worries about where she will go and if Angeal will catch her and take her back to Banora, dead or alive.

Her mind and body filled with fear and anxiety, Adriana tries her best to compose herself and relax. She closes her eyes and hymns quietly to herself, amidst suppressed tears, "New day. New day, new day, new day,"

xoxoxo

Please, R&R and thanks for reading! :)


End file.
